If Only I Could Tell You
by Sapphire Dreamer
Summary: Two people confront their true feelings for each other. But as their feelings grow so do that of the others around them. Will the relationship survive? Hiro x Suguru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own any of Gravitation, but I'm happy those who do own it, created it.

**Summary:**  Someone is dreaming of Hiro, but who?  It soon becomes obvious (or at least should).  Will their dreams ever come true and their feelings returned?  You'll just have to read and find out! (Yeah, it's been done before, oh well).

**Warning:**  This does involve a male/male relationship.  But I'm guessing if you're reading gravitation fiction you're already expecting that.  The rating is for safety, but I'm sure it'll get there later.

**Beginning Note:  **I'm really nervous this is my first fan fiction ever!  I just felt really romantic when thinking it up and Hiro is my favorite character.  So please, I'd really like it if you would review.  I'm fine with suggestions on improvement or you can even give any requests you have for this story or for one you'd like me to write in the future, I do have a very open mind.  Also something you should know, "_Example"_is the way inner thoughts/talking will be presented and **Example** will be putting emphasis on something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                               If Only I Could Tell You - Chapter 1

          These lips pressed against mine are so sweet and tender.  Hands start to explore my body.  Who is it making me feel this way?  I open my eyes to find closed ones, but I can still tell it's him, it's Hiro.  I can feel him grin as we kiss.  I grin back, enjoying the feel of his body against mine.  My hands trail up his back and neck, feeling his burgundy hair between my fingers.  His long, beautiful, silky soft hair right at my fingertips.  I lean in and take a deep breath as he kisses my neck.  "_He smells of cinnamon, sweet and delicious cinnamon."_  He returns to my lips with even more energy.  He grinds into me slightly causing my mouth to open, allowing him to deepen the kiss.  A moan escapes my lips as his hands travel up my thighs.  I wrap my leg around his waist.  "_This is so amazing … he's so amazing.  I never want it to end.  Never!"_  But that's where it ended.  There was a loud ringing and everything suddenly went black around me and he faded away. 

          I didn't want to open my eyes just yet.  "_Whenever you say never on top of something it always happens.  You should know this already.  Just get up already or you'll run late."_  I can already feel the tears in my eyes about to fall down my face at the realization that all of it was a dream, a fantasy and nothing more.  When I open my eyes there won't be any signs of it ever existing, even in my mind.  "_I wish I could have lingered in his arms just a little longer."_  But no matter how I wish it doesn't happen.

          I glare at the source of that damn ringing mumbling a few curses.  Yes, many may not believe it, but I do know those types of words.  As much as I'd hate to admit it I'm a bit of a different person in my thoughts.  "_But isn't everyone somewhat different in their thoughts?  I'm not saying entirely, but just a little?  People think and imagine things they wouldn't actually say or do all the time."_  I sigh and pull the covers off my body. Suddenly being hit with a cold draft, I cry out with shock. I cuddle back up with my blankets and question myself on why I set my alarm clock anyway.  Besides to torture myself with loud ringing just to fit someone else's schedule I mean.  "_Oh right, because I have to be professional.  It's too hard to get up early in the mornings, even for me, which is saying something."_

          I manage to slither out of bed and make my way to the bathroom as I ruffle my hair into a mess.  I let out a groan of displeasure as I bump into the partly open bathroom door, my vision still blurred by sleep.  I try to rub them clear only to make them worse.  I start to run the water for the shower.  Steam starts to rise and I breathe some in as my shirt falls off my shoulders.  I continue to strip off the rest of my clothes and step into the shower.  The water stings as it hits my skin, but I slowly get used to it as it starts to sooth some of my tension.  I soap up my hands and let them run along my body and through my hair. '_I feel a lot better now._'  I watch the bubbles go down the drain as the water washes the soap off of me.  Shaking my head the water droplets spray everywhere like rain.   "_If only it were that simple to wash feelings away.  Then I wouldn't have to bother with the feeling of wanting something I can't have.  You'd think being who I am I could just about have anything I want.  That is such a joke._"

          I get out of the shower and dry off, wrapping the towel around my waist as I head back to my room.  I pick out some clothes that seem to look good together; black jeans, a white dress shirt and a grey vest.  '_Not very colorful, but oh well._'  I grab my bag and look up at the clock and notice I'm running out of time.  I suddenly catch a whiff of cinnamon.  "_What a coincidence.  Just when I was over it I'm reminded of the dream.  It makes me wonder though; would he really smell like cinnamon?_"

          I make it downstairs and take a cinnamon roll from the kitchen on my way out.  "Bye!" I shout to anyone listening.  "I'm off to rehearsals.  I'll be back same time as usual." 

          "_I better hurry or I'll be late and I **can't** be late.  Shuichi wouldn't let me forget it.  He wouldn't let me get mad whenever he's late from then on, I can't let **that** happen._"  I let out a small laugh with a smile to the last thought.  I head out the door closing it behind me.  I stare at my feet as I walk towards the sidewalk.  "_I'm letting this get to me too much.  It was just a dream.  It's not even the first of its kind, and yet …_"  Suddenly I'm snapped back to reality by a loud growl from an engine.  I look up, hit with a sharp in-take of air that dries my throat.

          There he is, in front of my house on that motorcycle of his.  He almost glows, similar to the shine of his bike in the sun's rays.  He's absolutely gorgeous sitting there looking at me.  He swings one leg around so he's completely facing me.  Sunglasses shade his eyes so I can barely make out his expression aside from the slight grin he has.  It makes me so nervous for some reason.  His beautiful mane hangs over his shoulders in its usual manner making him look like a lion hunting its prey.  I smile as a thought comes to mind.  "_Am I that prey?  No… wait … why is he here?  Don't get me wrong, I'm rather happy to see him.  But, he should be on his way to rehearsals, unless … unless he's here to give me a ride.  He hasn't done that before.  Why now?  Oh no, he's staring at me.  Say something to him!_"

          "At first I thought you would stare at your feet the whole time," he says before I have a chance to speak.  "But now I have a feeling you're just going to daydream all day."

          "Hiro?" I manage to say despite my dry throat and confusion.  "_What's wrong with me today?  I knew it was him.  Why did I say that like that, like a question?  Hello works too._"

          He tips his sunglasses to look at me clearly.  His grin seems to grow, making me more then uneasy of what he's thinking or about to do.  He starts to laugh slightly.

          "I know I'm beautiful," Hiro suddenly blurts in a rather cocky manner, "but there's no need to stare at me."  This time his smile came off a bit goofy as though he was suddenly embarrassed.  I slap my forehead.  "_Hopefully he realizes how bad that came off._"  

          "You seem really confused, and I wish I could give you a moment to sort your brain, but we have to go or we'll be late."  He tosses me a helmet and motions for me to get on as he swings his leg back over the other side.  I look at the seat behind him; it's so small and so close to him.  "_Being that close to him will drive me crazy!  Maybe I'll get lucky and the bike ride will make me sick enough not to notice._"  But of course I'm not going to turn his generous offer down, so I quickly get on.

          He turns slightly towards me and asks, "Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?"  I shake my head side to side.  He lets out something that would resemble a nice cheerful laugh if it weren't for the strange feeling I got from it.  He looks at me almost seductively and I choke slightly.  "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."  I think I stopped breathing for a moment.  The tone in his voice causes me to blush and my heart to pound against my chest like a caged animal.  He turns on the engine and says something, but it gets drowned out by the engine.  I can't hear for the life of me.  "Hold on tight!" he shouts.  I just barely hear him this time, but the sudden movement of the bike still catches me off guard as I grip his shoulders tightly with a yelp.

          It's bad enough that we're so close and he's obviously teasing me for some reason, but suddenly he adjusts his position on the bike causing friction between our bodies and I feel shivers pass through me.  "_Could it be he knows and this is some cruel joke to my feelings?  No, he's…he's not that type of person.  He may reject me if he knew, but I'm sure he'd be nice about it.  No matter how much it would hurt me, he would try to be nice about it.  However, sometimes being nice while doing something that can be mean or painful can make those things ten times worse._"  I close my eyes tightly, holding back the tears. 

          "_Why am I getting so worked up, I was just thinking things over too much like always.  Just because I think the worse doesn't mean that's how things are.  I'm sure he's just teasing me.  He does it to Shuichi all the time, I should be happy that he feels close enough to do that sort of thing with me._"  I take a few deep breaths to relax myself.  I get a little too relaxed though and my head falls against his back.

          "Are you ok?" he asks concerned.  "You didn't fall asleep did you?  I don't want you to fall off." 

          "No, I'm fine," I lie slightly.  I'm not fine really, actually I feel like I'm going to be sick.   "_I don't think motorcycles are my thing.  I didn't really mean that whole sick thing before.  I'm completely comfortable with being aware of how close we are.  Just please, make this pain in my stomach go away!_"

          Then like my mind is looking for the worse distraction it can possibly think of, I find myself glancing at his ass more then once.  It's packed into those tight jeans of his.  '_Damn it, beyond anyone else's knowledge, you can be quite perverted at times!  Please just let this be over soon!_'

          Then as though he read my mind he says, "Don't worry, we're almost there."  I grimace with panic at his accuracy to my thoughts.  "_I'm begging anyone who can hear my cries, do not let him be a mind reader.  I'm too young, I deserve a few more years at least.  I haven't even learned to drive yet.  But that does remind me, I should learn soon to avoid moments like this, anymore might drive me mad.  That's assuming this experience hasn't already done that._"

          We come to a stop and I feel my stomach start try settle.  I frown a little looking at the ground, about to puke from the pain that still remains.  He gets off and I can tell he's looking at me.  I look up into his sweet concerned eyes.

          "Are you sure you're ok Suguru?" he asks.  "You know you can tell me anything, I mean it.  I hate to see anyone I care about in pain or upset in anyway."

          "Yes, I know," I say with one of my cheerful smiles.  "I'm fine, my stomach just didn't agree with the ride over."  I get off the bike and walk with him into the building.  "_If only I could tell you.  Wait … did he say he **cares** about **me**?!_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending Note:**  I wasn't sure how this story was going to turn out.  I wanted to end it with a hint of hope after all that angst.  Please review and I'll upload chapters as fast as possible, depending on my inspiration at the time.  I may make the next chapter calmer.  I have another story stuffing my brain right now. I'm determined to finish this first.  Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **This chapter follows the same day as the previous chapter, but through Hiro's eyes.  Just what was he thinking when he said and did those things? (Some things will be repeated).

**Beginning Note:  **Serious thanks to Dragoneyes, Ichigo-chan and Lavender-chan for being my first reviewers, I was so afraid I'd be one of those writers having their story up for almost a month with no reviews yet.  So thanks, and thanks to anyone else that might review between the time I write and post this chapter (which shouldn't actually be too far apart).  I became aware of some problems with the formatting of the last chapter and have tried to figure out a way to make it a little easier to read since my formatting was not uploaded with the story.  So inner thoughts/talking will be "_Example_" and emphasis will stay **Example**.  I'm sorry for the confusion!  Also the last chapter has been edited as best as possible to anyone who would like to reread it for better understanding. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                               If Only I Could Tell You - Chapter 2

          "_What feels so warm?_"  I keep my eyes closed, making out the sun's brightness behind my eyelids.  "_Oh, it's just the sun._"  I turn on my side and snuggle against a pillow.  "_Too bad it's not a person.  It wouldn't hurt if the person was Suguru either._"  I smile at the thought of his name.  I lay there picturing my small adorable band mate lying next to me.  "_I'd wrap my arms around him, keeping him close to me, nuzzling him affectionately.  Wait … what I am doing?"_ I suddenly open one eye only to look directly into the face of the clock.  I sit up swiftly, looking back at the pillow I was just smothering.

          "_I guess I better stop fantasizing and get up before I do anymore embarrassing things._"  I get out of bed, not very cold considering all I'm "wearing" is my birthday suit.  "_I do live alone after all. No need to hide anything I say._"  I head to the bathroom to clean myself up.  I look into the mirror, right into my own eyes.  I almost glare at myself, my eyes narrow and my expression stern.

          "Today is the day Hiro," I say to my reflection.  "Today is the day you let him know how you feel."  I let out a sigh and stare down at my hands gripping tightly to the edge of the sink.  "You just need to get a grip on yourself first."

          Rubbing the tension from my forehead I continue as I was, taking a shower and fixing my hair.  "_How will I do it though?_"  I question myself on this until I'm fully dressed in dark blue denim jeans and jacket with a white t-shirt.  I smile into the mirror as I fix my hair once more and slip on a pair of sunglasses.

          "_This will be the day, and I'll start it by picking him up for rehearsals.  He always has to walk or catch the bus.  He could always learn to drive, but I understand how someone who works like him wouldn't even think of making time for driving lessons._"  I grab my guitar and bag and head out to my bike.  I make sure to bring along the spare helmet that Shuichi usually uses when he rides with me.  They were about the same size.  "_Damn, stop standing around and get going already.  If you run late he'll already be gone._"

          Glancing at my watch I hop on my bike and start the engine.  "_I_ _better speed things up a bit if I'm going to get there on time._"  I pull away from my apartment and head towards Suguru's house.  As the sun is rising, the sidewalks and streets turn shades of orange from the honey colored sun rays.  I glance up at the sky as the white clouds streak through the pink and purple colors of the early morning sky.  It distracts me for a moment, though maybe it was longer.  I hear the sirens up behind me.  "_Oh_ _no, fuck!  Nice one Hiro._"  Yeah, I pulled over and the cop stopped behind me.  I watched through my mirror as he made his way over.

          "Spacing off for a moment there?" asked a voice from the policeman's helmet, however it was a female's voice.  I removed my sunglasses as she removed her helmet.  When we both looked at each other she suddenly looked dazed as her mouth dropped with something to say.  "Oh my … oh my … are you Hiroshi Nakano?!"

          I almost questioned how to answer.  "Y … yes," I stuttered slightly.  It almost makes me cringe as her eyes widen and a huge smile curves over the lower half of her face.  "_Did I access insanity mode, because I'm really in a hurry to be slightly romantic then confess some feelings I've been harboring for someone."  _I think to myself in a hectic rush._  "Please lady, just blow up or give me a ticket so I can leave._"

          "My-daughter-absolutely-loves-'Bad-Luck'-and-well-I've-been-sort-of-on-bad-terms-with-her-and-she-absolutely-loves-you-and-well-I-was-wondering-if-you-would …?"  I grit my teeth in an effort to smile.  She pulls out a pad and pen.  I sigh as I take them from her and give her my autograph for this daughter she speaks of.  "_I_ _bet she doesn't even have a daughter._"  At some point while I was signing the paper she was writing me a ticket.  "_Just_ _when I thought this situation couldn't get worse!  I **should** refuse her this autograph, but I won't, I can't.  That's just not me._"

          "Have a nice day Hiroshi," she said as she walked away leaving me looking at the ticket in my hand.  As she drove off she waved happily.  "_Oh great, she gets an autograph for her non-existent daughter and I get held up and a driving ticket.  Way to kick someone's ass and insult them too.  That was **absolutely** horrible._"  Ok, I know; no need to go insulting or making fun of the woman.  I quickly look at my watch and pull away to continue to my destination.

          I finally reach his house, one of those nice, country-like houses, with the white paint job and blue framed windows and flowers everywhere.  Then I notice the only thing I find attractive in the whole scenery; him.  I smirk mischievously at the sight.  Aside from my previous hold up, I was in time.  I watch as he approaches.   He was quite adorable, staring down at his feet.  The engine growls and I can tell he's startled.  I try not to laugh and keep my composure simply smiling.  He smiles back and I almost shiver.  I turn off the engine, swinging my leg around and leaning against the bike to get a better angle of him.

          "At first I thought you would stare at your feet the whole time," I say playfully.  "But now I have a feeling you're just going to daydream all day."  I see he's completely confused, I'm guessing by my arrival.

          "Hiro?" he questions me.  I almost fall over.  "_Are you telling me he doesn't even know it's me?  How do I do this now?"  _I raise an eyebrow with a nervous grin.  I tip my sunglasses and widen my grin as he blushes.  "_He_ _can be so cute sometimes._"  I start to laugh.  "_Actually he's cute all the time, just sometimes more than others._" 

          I notice he's staring at me, and for some odd reason I say, "I know I'm beautiful, but there's no need to stare at me."  I start to think about what I said.  "_You idiot, what was that?!  Oh it wasn't cocky at all.  I'm sure his opinion of you has only grown, grown **worse**!_"  I clench my teeth nervously into something similar to a smile, but I doubt he sees it that way.  "You seem confused, and I wish I could give you a moment to sort your brain, but we have to go or we'll be late."  I toss him the helmet.  I wave him over as I get back on the bike.  I feel him get on behind me.  "_He's so close._"  My body starts to tingle.  A few thoughts come to mind, most of which are R rated and beyond.  He begins feeling tense against me.  "Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?"  I watch him shake his head no.  I beam at him.  "Don't worry I'll be gentle," I growl, watching him turn a bright red.  I turn the engine on, "the bike ride won't be too bad either."

          "_I know he didn't hear me, I just feel like being … well … wicked around him.  He feels so good against me too._"  I bite my lip trying to restrain myself.  "_I'm sure he's more than uncomfortable with this situation, just control yourself, you don't want to scare him._"

          Out of nowhere I feel his head hit my back.  Under different circumstances it would be heavenly, however, from my own experiences; I know it being his first time on a bike he could be getting sick.  "Are you ok?" I ask slightly worried.  "You didn't fall asleep did you?  I don't want you to fall off."

          "No, I'm fine," he responds.  He sounds a bit nauseous.  I want to pull over, but I know the sooner we get there and he can sit on a non-moving object, the better.

          "Don't worry, we're almost there."  Hopefully that'll settle some of his nerves.  I have a hunch he won't be up for much rehearsing though.  Soon we're there and I stop the bike getting off quickly.  I grab my stuff glancing at him.  He looks horrible.  It hurts to see him like this.  What's worse is when he tries to play off his sickness with a smile.  "_Oh Suguru, that tortures me how you hide any bad feelings behind a smile.  Sometimes you **need**_ _to show pain and anger.  The kind a bit of frustration doesn't ease.  I can't imagine what else you hide._"

          "Are you sure you're ok Suguru?" I ask, hoping I'll receive some truth.  "You know you can tell me anything, I mean it.  I hate the idea that I've made someone I care about feel sick or pain in anyway."

          "Yes, I know," he answers with another smile.  "I'm fine, my stomach just didn't agree with the ride over."  I guess that's as honest as he'll get for now.  We both head into the building.  I look at my watch.  "_We have some time before Shuichi will show.  If only I knew **how**_ _to tell you how I feel about you Suguru._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending Note:**  Did anyone notice in comparison to the first chapter, how when Hiro was trying to be romantic it made things more uncomfortable and when he was trying to hint his true intensions Suguru would question things and get confused.  Yeah, these two need help.  Shuichi the match maker?  Well, not exactly, I don't think.  You'll have to see.  The next chapter should be faster, but it may be shorter.  It depends.  Please review, it makes me happier to write.  Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Gravitation.

**Summary:** Hiro and Suguru finally get to rehearsals, but Suguru is sick, and Shuichi keeps teasing Hiro about something.  I don't imagine work will be the result of this, do you?  But maybe something else will be accomplished.

**Beginning Note:** Due to complaining (points at her friend, Ichigo-chan); this chapter will have no thought dialogue.  Happy?!  No, I'm just kidding.  But really, I was tired of the symbols I was forced to use due to the formatting problem.  So enjoy the plain dialogue!  In real life all that thinking would be extremely uncomfortable silence anyway.  Sorry this wasn't posted sooner, I've had it done almost a week, but I was unable to reach and then there was another problem with the upload.  But here it is now, so enjoy! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                If Only I Could Tell You - Chapter 3

          After a few flights of stairs and a little struggling on Suguru's part, they finally reached the room they were all meeting in.  K was there but he stayed silent, nodding his acknowledgement of their arrival.  They both sat down with a sigh.  Hiro looked Suguru over feeling absolutely horrible, thinking maybe it would have been best not to have picked him up at all.  Not many would have considered the ride over romantic, whether that was the original intent or not.

          "Can I get you something?" Hiro asked from the opposite side of the table.  "Water maybe?"

          "Water would be nice," Suguru said with a hint of cheerfulness.  Hiro smiled as he left the room heading to the water machine.  Suddenly he felt a breeze hit him and turned to see Suguru run to the bathroom.

          "I really don't see how he could get that sick from a motorcycle ride," Hiro commented to himself as he returned to the room with the water.  Soon a little figure busted through the door, but it wasn't Suguru, it was Shuichi with a blast of energy as usual.  He continued the routine by tackling the guitarist, sprawling both of them all over the floor in a rather compromising position and clinging to him tightly.

          "Hello Hiro!" shouted the silly pink haired boy with extreme enthusiasm.  "You miss me?!"

          "As always," replied Hiro with a chuckle.

          Shuichi finally jumped off of Hiro and sat at the table eying the cup of water.  "Oh goody, I was getting thirsty."  Before Hiro could say anything Shuichi emptied the entire glass with a smile.  "Thanks!"  Hiro let out a sigh and went to get another glass for Suguru.  Shuichi was about to follow when K jumped between them, blocking Shuichi's path and putting him at point blank of his gun.

          "Hey, I've warned you before," K reminded with a huge grin, waving his gun at Shuichi.  "What's your excuse this time, couldn't find your pants?"  He let out a sinister laugh.  Shuichi began to blush.

          "Well, since you mention that."  K stopped laughing. 

Just sit down and try to be on time for once!  It's really hard to make any music or write any songs without knowing how you will sound you know.  You put the two together, it doesn't work otherwise and you know that doesn't work with me."  K let his finger slide over the length of his gun.

          Shuichi nodded nervously and sat down in the seat at the end of the table so he would be between Hiro and Suguru who were facing each other.  Hiro came in with more water and sat down.  K eyed the two for a while noticing the empty seat.  He went to polishing his gun while they waited for Suguru.

          "Where is Suguru?" asked K practicing aiming his gun.  "Shuichi is bad enough with not coming on time.  We don't need Suguru disappearing before we even start."

          "He's sick," answered Hiro.  "He's probably still in the bathroom."  He could hear K sigh, which was followed by Shuichi's verbal curiosity.

          "Why's he sick?" was Shuichi's question.

          "I gave him a ride on my bike."

          "I ride your bike all the time and I have no problem."

          "You also ride roller coasters whenever you get the chance and don't have problems most of the time.  He probably gets motion sickness."

          Just then Suguru walked in holding his stomach.  He looked a little better though.  He sat in his seat facing Hiro placing his hands flat on the table with a deep exhale.  K stood and left the room to get the recording room ready for practice.  The three boys just sat there for a moment without saying anything which was unusual for Shuichi.  Hiro reached for Suguru's hand gently, blushing slightly as he did.

          "Are you feeling better?" Hiro questioned Suguru. 

          "Yes, much better," Suguru replied shyly.

          Both stared at each other, their skins a bright, lively shade of red.  Shuichi's eyes went wide and he looked back and forth between the two slightly confused.  Then as though hit with a shock of electricity he began grinning, looking suspiciously at the two.  He could tell what was going on.

          "Um… I need some more water," Suguru suddenly commented.

          "Here," said Hiro jumping to his feet and reaching for the cup.  "I can get that for you."

          "That's ok, really."

          Suguru got up and left for more water.  Hiro watch him leave for a moment before he sat back down.  Shuichi stared down at his tapping fingers sadly.  Hiro looked at him, raising an eyebrow and tipping his head sideways.

          "Shuichi?  What's wrong?"

          "Oh Hiro, why didn't you tell me?  I thought we were friends, you could've trusted me!"  Shuichi was standing up in his chair looking at Hiro with begging eyes.  "I'm an angel with information such as this."  He pressed his hands together probably trying to resemble an angel like he claimed to be.  Hiro swore he saw horns himself.

          "What?!  What are you talking about?"

          Shuichi narrowed his eyes, pouting, pointing his finger at his friend.  "You know exactly what I'm talking about.  You have a crush on Suguru and didn't even tell me!  To think I told you about my feelings with Yuki before anyone else, even before him."

          Hiro stood up and slammed the pink headed "angel" into the table head first, glaring down at him.  "First of all you did not tell me I figured it out.  Second, how the hell do you know I have a crush on him?!"

          Shuichi smiled slyly.  "You mean it's supposed to be a secret, because it didn't look like you were trying to hide it."

          Hiro blushed.  Shuichi grinned widely as he rubbed the sour spot on his head.  They both sat back down calmly.  Shuichi observed Hiro through the corner of his eye.  The guitarist slouched, laying his head over his arms, hair laying out everywhere on the table.

          "I see you looking at me Shuichi!  What is it?"

          Shuichi tapped his index fingers together.  "I was just wondering how long you two have been …?"

          Hiro clenched his teeth with a fierce look in his eyes.  "Been what?  No wait… I don't even want to know what's on that mind of yours."

          "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, playing an innocent smile on his face.  "I was just wondering how long you've been going out."

          "Yeah, sure you did," the burgundy haired boy said skeptically.   "Well the answer is we haven't been."

          Suguru returned to the room sipping at his water.  He looked up and almost dropped his water looking at the two other boys.  Hiro flushed, teeth clenched and panting; while Shuichi was grinning with a bruise on his head.  Suguru stared at the two for a moment.  He calmly closed his eyes with a smile as he sat down.  "Seems like I missed something interesting."

          Shuichi spoke almost interrupting Suguru, with a question.  "Suguru?"

          "Yes?" said the younger boy still sipping at his water.

          "Hiro-won't-answer-my-questions-so-will-you-tell-me-how-long-you-two …."

          Hiro tackled Shuichi, covering his mouth.  Suguru looked at them with wide eyes.  He narrowed them slightly when his gaze met Hiro's.  His eyes searched for some answers.

          "He means how long we took to get here," said Hiro slightly panicked.  "Shuichi here was thinking about driving, but I told him he doesn't need to be getting behind the wheel.  I didn't think you needed to be bothered with his silly questions or even try to follow at the rate he was talking."  Suguru stared for a moment. 

          "Right …" the teal haired boy said, not too sure he wanted to know anymore of what was going on.  Just then, K came in and as always started pointing his shinning silver gun at the boys.  They all jumped, backing away slightly.  "What did we do now?!"

          "Oh nothing Suguru," K said with his usual full face grin.  "It's someone else this time.  Someone made a mess of the studio.  I tried to get someone to clean it up, but it seems even the electrical system is a mess and I can't be having anyone electrocuted can I?  Then what would I practice aiming at, it's just not as effective pointing at the wall."  The blonde began laughing hysterically.  The others cringed, backing away more. 

          "S … so what are we going to do?" asked Shuichi slightly afraid of gaining the gun's attention and even more so of getting the gunman's.

          K closed his eyes and scratched his head with the back of his handgun.  "I guess you go out and find something to do."  As he scratches his head he pulls the trigger, shooting the wall and startling everyone in hearing distance.  "While I'm here getting someone to fix the damages around here.  Yeah, there are a lot of problems to be fixed.  Every problem except the person who was in the studio without permission, they're mine!" Again he aimed the gun.  This time closing one eye and gesturing a shot.  The three boys ducked and snuck out with their things while the gun junky continued laughing out of control.

          "If you ask me that guy's brain is getting worse with his age," noted Shuichi pointing back to the room they just left, still filled with laughter.  He was walking between the two other boys and wrapped an arm around each.  "So what shall we do with all this extra time?" he asked nudging Hiro with a wink.  Hiro just gritted his teeth and endured his pink headed friend's teases and gestures, like he usually did.  "Why Hiro, are you blushing?"

          Suguru giggled for the first time today.  It was sweet to Hiro's ears and he couldn't help but smile.  "Well I don't know about you guys," Suguru began, "but I didn't begin the day with a big breakfast, and I've lost what I did have.  Now that I feel better, I'd really like to get something to eat."  He gave a weary smile holding his stomach, this time out of hunger.

          "Hear that Hiro?" nudged Shuichi.  "We should go out to brunch!  I know just where to go too."  He hopped off dragging Suguru by the hand.  Hiro gave a weird look at the two, trying to keep close.  He was afraid Shuichi would try to tell Suguru his idea of what was going on between them.  To Hiro, nothing was going on and he wasn't sure anything would, but there was no need for his best friend to humiliate him to death before he was able to make his feelings known.

          When they got to the door Hiro pulled out their silly excuse for disguises.  They were used to keep away their fans, which beyond their knowledge was an impressive number and growing.  They were simply hats, sunglasses and wigs Shuichi suggested but wouldn't even wear on his own head. 

          Shuichi lead the way to this place he had in mind to go eat.  The other two watched as the hat on Shuichi's head was begging to get away from his wild head of hair.  With his unique energy and unmatchable pink hair, Shuichi wasn't exactly hard to spot.  That's why Hiro and Suguru had decided some time ago that they would dump all morals and run for it if Shuichi was ever spotted.  Yes, cruel, but not as cruel as crazy fans, especially ones that don't have their autograph book and must take some part of the star instead.  Parts included clothes, any belongings on them at the time, hair and even a limb if they could manage.  They both at least had a chance, but when someone saw Shuichi there was no doubt in the person's mind it was him.  Yet, he was the most relaxed when in public out of the three of them, go figure.

          They stopped in front of a small restaurant, the pink headed singer dragging the other two in behind him. They all sat at a booth towards the back of the place.  Shuichi determined to have the other two as close as possible by taking room up himself with his long, lanky legs.  Hiro glared at him, somewhat aware of what his friend was up to.  He sighed as he sat between the two smaller boys.  A waitress came and got their orders as soon as they had all sat down.  Shuichi ordered a strawberry milkshake, to no one's surprise; Suguru ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and soda; and Hiro had a cheeseburger and fries.

          "Shuichi is that all you're having?" asked Suguru looking at the milkshake the other boy was slurping at.

          Shuichi gave a speedy nod with a giddy look of joy.  "I already had breakfast this morning," he boasted as he squirmed with delight.  "Yuki made it for me!"

          "Sorry I asked," the younger boy commented.  Hiro snickered as the singer pouted from across the table at Suguru.

          After a while they all got done with their food simply talking a bit.  They didn't usually have time like this.  Then again people didn't usually trash the studio they used.  Hiro and Suguru got so caught up in a conversation they didn't notice Shuichi sneak away with his things, leaving them alone together.  The two were really enjoying themselves, laughing and talking.  Hiro managed to look at his watch and realize what time it was.  The sky was darkening and the sun was nearly setting.

          "Man, we've been here a while," he said with a smile.  "Hey Shuichi ….  Where did he go?"

          "I didn't even see him leave," said Suguru, slightly dumbfounded.

          "Oh well, lets go.  I'll walk you home.  Don't want you getting sick again on my bike."

          Suguru nodded, his skin turning rosy.  They got up, grabbing their things and left the diner.  Out of nowhere Hiro feels something under his feet, but is too late not to trip over it.  He falls forward into Suguru, causing the two to crash to the ground, spread out all over each other.  The streets were pretty empty and quiet, aside from a small figure next to the doorway of the diner, giggling.  The two boys looked at each other for a moment, completely embarrassed.  Hiro got up off Suguru nervously and helped the other boy up.  Both turned to find Shuichi playing the angel again.

          "What's the big idea Shuichi?!"  Hiro shouted disturbing the silence of the streets.

          "Big idea of what?" he asked shrugging his shoulders as though confused.

          "You know exactly what.  Why did you trip me?!"

          "Are you causing trouble?" asked a voice from behind them.  "You must be causing trouble to have called me out here to pick you up.  Otherwise you would have just walked."

          "Yuki!!!" shouted Shuichi jumping at his lover.  "I knew you'd come for me!"  While his little lover was half way in the air, Yuki moved slightly to the side.  Instead of meeting the body of Yuki, Shuichi crashed into the mailbox that was behind him.  Yuki picked him up with an exasperated sigh and took him to the car.  Shuichi clung to him a moment before dropping into the passenger seat.

          "Hey wait Shuichi, answer my question!" shouted Hiro.

          "Bye Hiro," he called back.  "Have fun with Suguru!"

          "Why must you be so loud and annoying?" asked Yuki in his cold harsh tone from the driver's seat.

          The two lovers drove off leaving the other two boys alone together.  It was inevitable, they had a permanent blush.  Hiro stuck his hands in his pockets nervously while Suguru timidly scratched the back of his head.  Neither really said anything, just started walking.

          "Um … Suguru?" Hiro finally spoke up.

          "Yeah?"

          "Oh, never mind."  Hiro grimaced.  He was so close to telling him.

          They were getting closer and closer to the house.  The walk had been silent for the most part.  Despite the silence it seemed like they had only walked for a few minutes.  Reaching the front of the house Hiro tried to tell him something again, but found his voice shot.  Suguru stared at his feet for a while before he decided to say something.

          "Hiro I like you!" he suddenly blurted out not really thinking of what he just said.

          The guitarist didn't really comprehend it either, and began nervously laughing.  "I would hope so since we work together as friends."  He settled his laughing and smiled.  "I like you too Suguru."

          "No, I mean I … I really … really …" The keyboardist found a lump forming in his throat.  "I really like you Hiro!"  His mouth hung open in shock at his own words as he looked up at his fellow band mate.  His eyes were filled with affection, and Hiro saw this.  Neither could find the words.  Suguru's eyes began to water as he turned and headed to his house.  "I'm-sorry-I-don't-know-why-I-said-that-or-how-I-expected-you-to-react-differently."  He suddenly felt a hand on his arm, turning him back around.

          "Could it be you said it because you mean it?" Hiro asked, staring down at Suguru with warm eyes.  "And did you think I would react like this …?"  He pulled him closer, locking lips with the younger boy sweetly.  Soft, wet lips mingled together between them passionately.  Slight groans escaped both as they groped each other gently.  They pulled away from each other, eyes cloudy and breath short as they looked at each other tenderly.

          "That was …" Suguru paused.

          "… Amazing?" asked Hiro leaning in for another kiss.

          Their lips touched once more.  This time was even better than before as both were fully aware of what they felt for one another.  The whole world seemed to disappear as Suguru's mouth fully opened to Hiro.  They completely forgot all of where they were and what was going on, except that they were finally together.  Their bodies pressed roughly against each other as they indulged themselves in each other's taste.  Hiro suddenly felt his pants tighten and was force to take control of himself and pull Suguru away.  He found it even harder as he looked at him, seeing the craving gaze the younger boy was giving him.

          "Goodnight," said Hiro with a little hesitation.

          "Goodnight," said a dreamy eyed Suguru.  "Wait … goodnight?"

          "Yes, we need to stop for tonight."

          Suguru smiled.  "Yes, of course.  Goodnight."

          They kissed once more for the night, finding it hard to pull away, but Suguru was the one to take the initiative this time.  He looked up at Hiro and turned towards his house.  This time Hiro didn't stop him, he just stood and watched.  The little keyboardist stopped at the door and turned around with a smile; a true smile that was full of sincere joy.  That one moment, to Hiro, made up for all those painful moments of hidden sorrow he saw in the boy's eyes.  He wondered if he had caused any of that sorrow for him and hoped he could make it up to him someday. 

          Suguru continued inside, regretting he let Hiro stop them.  He held his chest as he went upstairs for a cold shower before bed.  Outside the guitarist started walking back to where his bike was.  He knew it would be a long walk, but it was worth what he had gotten for coming all this way.  The streets were pretty empty and quiet, aside from the grinning Hiro, listening to the loud rhythmic beating of his own heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending Note:  **Awww, it's all come together.  I hope the romance was good.  I can think about it all the time, but I'm not sure if I can write it very well.  I can't see more then two more chapters right now and chapter 5 would be a struggle.  Who knows?  I do these one at a time.  So I hope to have 4 up soon and maybe things for chapter 5 will come to mind.  I plan for a slight lemon in chapter 4, not sure how graphic it'll turn out though or even how far really.  Hope you enjoyed and will review!

**SD:**  Also I didn't mean anything bad about K's age.  I find him to be extremely sexy, it wouldn't matter his age!

**K: **(Puts his gun down) That's better!

**SD:** Like you had to point that thing at me to get me to say that.

**K:** You mean I didn't?

**SD: **Nope, I really meant it.

**K: **Well you made a nice target.  (Raises his gun again)

**SD: **Put that down!  Or I'll change my mind about writing you into a romance.

**K: **With whom?

**SD: **I'm not telling. I wouldn't make them anyone bad, not that any of them are.

**K: **Maybe I want them bad.

**SD:** Not that kind of bad!!!

**K: **OK, OK, would it help if I said you were a cute target?

**SD: **Not enough to make me want to keep looking into the end of your gun.

**K: **Fine! (Puts gun back down)

**SD: **Good boy.  It's OK with me if you're insane.

**K: **(Nuzzles his gun)

**SD:** I hope that thing isn't loaded!  Run my readers, before the trigger gets pulled!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 ::Lemon::

**Summary: **Hiro and Suguru get some unexpected time together.  But how will they use it?  Does anyone else smell that lemon fresh scent? 

**Warning: **Involves a male/male lemon.  If you don't care for those then don't complain to me about it, just don't   read this.  This chapter is most likely R or beyond.

**Beginning Note:**  I'd like to thank my reviewers for, well… reviewing.  Sorry if anyone feels it was a long time before this was posted.  I ran into a little writer's block for part of the story.  This is my first lemon, I hope its ok.  Hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------      

                                                               If Only I Could Tell You - Chapter 4

          The next morning Hiro woke to the ringing of his bedside phone.  He hesitated to answer it, being it was only 5AM.  He came to the conclusion that anyone daring to call this early in the morning must have something important to say.  Scowling, he reached for the ringing phone and answered it as nicely as he could manage in these circumstances.

          "Yeah, what do you want!" he snarled at the person on the other end as soon as the receiver reached his ear.  "Do you **know** what time it is?"

          The instant he stopped talking he could hear sobbing on the other end.  He was about to be hit with a bullet of guilt when the person began speaking.  "Oh Hiro, you don't have to be so mean," wailed Shuichi from the other end.  "I just wanted to see how yesterday went."

          "I'm sorry Shuichi.  It was fine.  But shouldn't you be asleep with your loving author around this time?"

          "He couldn't sleep and he woke me up with all that typing of his."  Hiro could hear the whine in his little friend's voice.

          "My condolences," Hiro said with sarcasm.  "Shuichi, it's too early!  You two couldn't sleep so in a bizarre chain reaction I have to be awake too?  Just get to the point so I can go back to sleep, please!"

          "Did you and Suguru **do** anything?"

          Hiro sighed deeply before answering.  "If you're so anxious to know, we kissed."

          "You're so boring Hiro!  I thought you would have something more exciting to tell by now."

          "What?!  Were you expecting some story of a hot, passionate night together or something?"

          "Yes!" answered Shuichi rather bluntly.  "I mean first you don't tell me you two were going out …"

          "That's because we weren't going out!  We just sort of ended up kissing last night.  End of story!"

          "So you both shared a heart pounding kiss?!"  Shuichi was now squealing with excitement.  "And all thanks to yours truly."

          "You're being so dramatic Shuichi.  If you want to put it that way, yes ... we shared a heart pounding kiss."  Hiro didn't want to admit that he enjoyed it being put that way.  He was able to still hear his heart beating by the time he reached his bike last night.  "What do you mean thanks to you?"

          "You know, getting you two together, alone.  Oh Hiro!  I'm so happy!  Maybe we can double date!"

          "What are you squealing about now?"  Speaking of dating, Hiro could hear the author, Yuki Eiri, on the other end.

          "Sorry Yuki, I was just talking to Hiro," explained Shuichi before there was a familiar click of the phone hanging up.  With a tired frown he too hung up. 

          The guitarist snuggled back into bed and closed his eyes.  He smiled a bit as an image came to mind; Suguru.  But he was soon pulled from his peaceful thoughts by another ringing.  This time he was really irritated. Swinging back the blankets and sitting up, he grabbed the phone.

          "What is it this time ...?! Oh K, it's you," Hiro became aware of the fact it was his manager on the other end and held back any signs of his displeasure.  "Sorry I thought you were Shuichi.  What's wrong, the place is still a mess?"

          "No, no, that's not it," K assured Hiro.  "I took care of the bastard responsible for that.  I simply wanted to tell you before you got ready to come to the studio that …"

          "That what K?  You're in jail for murder?  Need me to bail you out for killing the guy?"  He heard the evil chuckle, which didn't make him too comfortable; chances were good that that's what was actually going on.  Then he heard a slight struggle in his manager's voice as he continued.

          "I wanted to tell you that the rest of the week's rehearsals are … are …" K took a deep breath before finishing.  "… Canceled!"

          Hiro tried not to laugh.  He could tell the strain it took K to tell him that.  K would probably do anything not to give them time off and almost the same was said for getting them more time for work.  The blonde was up to something, but he wasn't one to argue with some time off.

          "OK, no more rehearsals for the next few weeks."

          "One week Hiroshi, don't make me come over there to make it clear!"

          Hiro raised an eyebrow at the comment.  "Wow, threatening me to **take** time off.  Yes, yes.  I understand just fine.  One week."

          "And then the following week will be twice as hard!"

          "Wait!  Why?  I mean, I know **I** didn't ask for this time off.  Why are we getting it and then worked harder for it?  It's not fair …!"  Let us rephrase a recent comment.  Hiro wasn't going to argue with time off, till it came to being punished for it or having to give something in return for it.

          "Oh, sorry Hiroshi, I must be going now.  Bye!"  K sounded frantic before hanging up.

          Hiro reached over and unplugged the phone next to his bed.  He would not be having anymore annoying interruptions of his sleep, especially when they made him confused.  Laying back down he curled up with one of his pillows; hugging tightly to it.  "The answering machine can get the rest of the calls for me," Hiro stated to himself.  He closed his eyes and continued the few hours of sleep he had left.  Colors and shapes swirled and formed in front of his eyelids making moving paintings.  His hands clutched tightly to the sheets before he completely fell into the dream.

          (Hours later)

          Several hours past before Hiro finally woke up.  As soon as he sat up his stomach started expressing its need through disturbing sounds.  He dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen.  He passed the table with the answering machine, slipping a finger over the button to play the messages back.  There were 5 messages on the machine.  Hiro took a deep breath as he listened.  "I guess people just can't get enough of me," he snorted.  "Not even to give me some sleep."

          "Hiro, Hiro, where are you?"  Shuichi's voice was heard over the machine for the first message.  "I know you're there.  Pick up, pick up, pick up!  Fine I'll call back later."

          "Oh no."  Hiro has heard that too many times before.

          "Hiiiro!  It's me pick up.  It's extremely mean for you to avoid me!"  Again it seemed the little pink haired singer had nothing to do but call and demand he answer the phone.

          "Like I could avoid him even if I wanted to."

          The third and forth messages were also Shuichi.  Hiro listened to the forth just to see what his friend could possibly have left to say.   "Hiro, guess what me and Yuki did!"  He reached over and immediately skipped that message.  He had a good idea what they had been doing and didn't care for the details before eating.  He waited for the fifth message hoping it wasn't the second part to Shuichi and Yuki's morning rituals.  It turned out it wasn't Shuichi, this time it was Suguru.  Hiro's heart started pounding.  He really wasn't sure why he felt so anxious.  Was he worried, or just excited?  What if Suguru was calling because he thought last night a mistake?  What if he thought it was wonderful.  The last thought made him grin widely. 

          "Hello Hiroshi," began Suguru.  Hiro thought his younger band mate was past his Hiroshi phase.  The only one that still reverted to calling him that was K when taking a professional standpoint in a conversation.  "I thought you should know it wasn't the ride the other day that made me sick.  It turned out to be my family's cooking.  I'll remember not to eat anything that's in my kitchen again.  I don't even have a chance to make my parents feel guilty.  As it turns out their going out of town and wont be back for a week."

          "Is that an invitation Suguru?" Hiro asked mischievously.

          "I also heard we won't be having rehearsals for a week."

          "And it kills you, doesn't it cutie?  Not having any work for a week."  Hiro was smirking evilly.

          "I really don't want to hang around my house alone."

          "Maybe I should pay you a visit."

          "So I was thinking I'd pay you a visit."

          Hiro almost choked with alarm as he looked around his apartment.  It was a total mess.  He couldn't have someone over in this mess, especially the tidy little keyboardist. 

          "I was thinking I'd be over later this afternoon around six, hope you don't mind.  See you later!"

          Six this evening?  Hiro knew he should fix something for them to eat.  He cursed as he looked at the time.  It was going on three.  How did he manage to sleep in so late?  Looking he realized there wasn't anything decent enough to eat in his fridge.  He'd have to go by the store if he wanted to make something.  He decided to clean up when he got back and cook something afterwards.

          (About two hours later)

          Hiro was a nervous wreck as he cleaned up all his music sheets, placing them on his desk.  He didn't remember his apartment being such a mess till he pictured Suguru in it.  But it did look better with him in it or at least he thought it would.  Hiro wasn't sure what he had put together for dinner.  He was too out of it when preparing the food to remember.  But it was something and it smelled ok.  Hopefully it wasn't chemical waste.  He didn't want to be the real cause of Suguru's illness this time.

          He sat down, waiting impatiently.  It was about 5:30 now and Suguru would be there any moment.  He started tracing his finger repeatedly over his knee as he leaned against his sofa.  He had changed into a white blouse over a black tank and a loose pare of jeans.  He wasn't this nervous with girls.  He could understand a guy better.  Not so much was a mystery with another guy.  Yet, he wasn't really sure about anything.  He found it easy to figure out why a girl might be attracted to him, but he couldn't think of one reason Suguru would.  Why not?  The reasons wouldn't really be that different, that's if they were different at all.  It wasn't hard to believe that Suguru would be charmed by him, but really he couldn't help but find it hard to believe.

          The bell rang and he suddenly jumped to his feet, trying not to tear apart his face with the grin he felt coming on.  He walked over to the door and slowly opened it, his heart forcing its way free from his chest with its violent beats.  The feeling almost ached, but he adored it, hoping he would continue to feel it.  When the door was fully open Hiro just stood there for a moment staring at the occupant of the doorway in awe.

          Suguru's cheeks took on a rosy pink as the other boy stared at him.  Hiro's feelings and actions towards him were overwhelming at times.  Ok, who was he trying to kid.  They drove him crazy all the time.  Suguru looked him over.  He began to giggle as he noticed Hiro was bare footed.  "Hello Hiroshi," Suguru said as he greeted Hiro.  "Did you not want shoes today?"

          Hiro looked down at his feet a little embarrassed.  "Please Suguru.  You **can** keep calling me Hiro.  Or have I made you uncomfortable in someway to cause you to revert to my full name?"

          "Yes, of course.  I mean, no, you haven't made me uncomfortable at all, Hiro."  Suguru didn't even realize he went back to calling him by his full name.  He figured it was a nervous reaction.  It was confusing for him.  He could still be assertive about expressing his emotions, but it was the complete opposite with controlling them.  Out of nowhere Suguru began to smell something in the air.  "Is something burning?"

          "Oh no!!!" Hiro gasped as he ran towards the stove.

          The teal haired boy made his way in trying not to laugh.  "Did you try to cook … for me?"

          "Uh … yeah.  I **tried** to." Hiro confessed, dumping out the burnt food.

          "It's ok, we can just order something.  Mind if I use your phone?"

          "Yeah go ahead."  Hiro rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin.  Suguru walked over to the phone, ordering something to be delivered while Hiro slouched back on the sofa thinking to himself.  What was his problem?  This night was already looking like a total mess.  He was too deep in his thoughts to notice Suguru sit down next to him, he finally snapped out of it when he felt the keyboardist lean into him.

          He swallowed the lump in his throat as he heard the younger boy let out a soft sigh.  He looked down to find Suguru looking up at him with a sweet smile.  Hiro moved his arm up around Suguru's shoulder and leaned back against him gently.  He wasn't even aware when he started speaking.

          "Suguru …" Hiro whispered next to the boy's ear.

          "Yes?"

          "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

          Suguru was hit with a sharp gasp of breath before Hiro's lips were roughly pressed against his.  He lay against the soft sofa, letting Hiro hover over him with their lips melting together.  He reached up, wrapping his arms around the neck of the guitarist, pulling him down further.  They weren't close enough.  He needed more, more contact.  He finally had what he has been dreaming about, but it still felt out of reach.  There was still too much space between them.

          Hiro pulled away for a moment panting madly before leaning into Suguru's neck.  Hunger was felt behind Hiro's kisses.  He wanted to taste Suguru's soft, cream colored skin.  His hair tickled the smaller boy's arms as his hands groped the set of hips underneath him.  This seemed slightly familiar to Suguru even though it's never happen before.  The sounds erupting from him urged Hiro on like nothing else.  Hiro's eyes shot open with the sound of the door bell, narrowing when he realized it was the food.  He wasn't interested in biting into anything but the little keyboardist now.  He ignored it and simply continued what he was doing.

          "Hiro shouldn't one of us get that?" asked Suguru, being reminded of his hunger with a growl of his stomach.

          "Oh … right," grumbled Hiro moving from his comfortable spot on top of the other boy.  He walked over to the door and opened it to the delivery person.  "Thanks," he said paying the guy and slamming the door.  He turned to the younger boy with a raised eyebrow after looking through the bag of food.  "Geeze how much did you order?"

          "I was hungry," replied Suguru with a pout, making his way to the food.

          They sat back on the sofa eating and watching TV.  Not much was on and they weren't really paying any attention to it anyway.  Things fell into an uncomfortable silence between them as they sat there staring blankly.  Hiro kept questioning why he was holding back.  Suguru wasn't a little glass figurine, he wouldn't break.  But he wanted to go slow with him, yet it was hard just the same.  Sitting here trying to think of something to say was just making him aware of how little he had to say and how stupid what he did have to say was.  But he couldn't stand the quiet any longer, he had to….

          "Hiro?" asked Suguru, knocking the other boy out of his thoughts once again.

          "Yeah?"

          "K called you about rehearsals right?  Did he seem weird to you, like he was hiding something?"

          "Yeah, I think someone got him to give us the time off."  Hiro smirked.  "Do you not want the time off?"

          "Actually, I think I needed time off."

          "Oh really?"

          "No," said Suguru slouching slightly with embarrassment.  He knew he was a workaholic.  "I enjoy rehearsing and performing."  Hiro laughed softly at the keyboardist.

          "Well I think you needed a break," he said staring at a pair of soft pink lips.  He pulled Suguru's chin up and pressed his lips to the others.  "You work harder and more often then anyone else.  Yet, you stay calm and focused.  I don't know how you do it.  Sometimes I can barely keep focused on what I'm doing.  My luck is only that the guitar and our songs now come so naturally no one notices when my thoughts travel.  Then there's Shuichi…" All he could do was smile to that.

          "I just want to be the best at what I do.  And I don't like slacking on the work it takes to make my dreams come true."

          Hiro smiled looking into Suguru's eyes with deep intensity.  "You already are the best, in so many ways Suguru."  His voice became gruff.  "That's why I feel the way I do."

          They both stared at each other for a moment, not even their breathing was heard between them.  Hiro smiled and returned his vision to the TV.  Suguru stared a bit dumbfounded at him.  It was like his mind was hit by lightning, sparking too many thoughts at once.  Why did he stop like that?  Was that how Hiro really felt about him?  Was he really the best in his eyes?  Why did he not feel that way about himself? 

          He regretted that words belittled so much when it came to true, pure emotions.  He wrote songs all the time, but he still couldn't find words to express his own feelings.  The best he ever did was 'I like you' the night before.  He slapped his forehead.  Hiro looked at him with a puzzled expression.

          "Are you ok?" asked Hiro with confusion and concern.

          "Oh, yes, I just have a bit of a headache," explained Suguru trying to make a good excuse.

          "Hitting your head probably won't work; I've learned that from experience.  Want me to get you some aspirin?"

          "No, no, that's ok, really."

          "Here, lay down."  Hiro got up so Suguru could lie out on the sofa.

          "No really, it's fine."

          Hiro sat down in a near by chair and let the other boy get comfortable.  "Do you want me to drive you home?"

          "NO!" answered Suguru abruptly, his tone full of distress.

          "Relax.  I'm not forcing you to go home or anything."

          "I just don't like being alone, that's all."

          "So you want to stay here … till your parents get home?"  The guitarist leaned over his band mate from behind, a questioning look on his face.  Suguru just nodded silently.  "Yeah, ok, you can stay.  You didn't think I would kick you out, did you?"

          "No, I guess not."

          "You guess not?  What kind of answer is that?  I only have one thing to say to that …!"  Hiro kissed Suguru passionately, moving around so they could both face each other directly.  He slowly pulled away, the smaller boy trying to follow with his lips.  Looking down into the younger boy's eyes he was taken aback by the fiery gaze he received.  It was taking everything he had not to take what was being wordlessly offered to him.  It just didn't feel like it was right yet.  But he wanted to, he really wanted to, and soon.

          "Didn't you have some witty retort to what I said?"

          "Oh … yeah … it's forgotten now," he answered with a grin.  "You're distracting."

          Suguru blushed at all the words being directed at him.  You'd think Hiro was trying to bed him if it wasn't for the fact every time they kissed he was the one to pull away.  He knew that they should wait, but he wanted him, now.  Suguru was ready to give him everything, but it was like Hiro wasn't ready for it to be given to him yet.  Was he not supposed to be ready either? 

          Hiro sat on the floor with his back to the sofa.  Suguru laid his head on Hiro's right shoulder, shaded by burgundy hair.  A movie was on, so they decided to watch it.  It looked like a mix of romance and adventure, not either's usual choice for a movie, but it looked interesting enough.  The movie had the cliché of a guy and girl pair on a journey to save something of importance.  It was a little hard to follow the whole adventure side, but it was obvious the guy and girl were interested in each other and wanted a love relationship; they just didn't want the other to know.  It was entertaining how they pretended to hate each other to cover up how they really felt.  It was sad though, to see people so afraid of their feelings that they would rather cover it with hate. 

          The clock soon indicated it was 10PM and Hiro was unusually tired.  The time seemed to slip like sand through fingers.  No wonder people made things like hour glasses with sand, it was a perfect match.  He yawned slightly and decided to set Suguru up for the night.

          "Hey Suguru are you … tired?" he asked before he observed his shoulder being used as a pillow for the sleeping keyboardist.  He gently moved the head from his shoulder and picked the boy up from the sofa.  He wasn't going to leave him to sleep on the couch.  The small figure in his arms began to rustle in his grip and nuzzle his neck.  The feeling was driving him crazy.  Even in his sleep he did just the right things.

          Hiro laid him in bed, taking off his shoes and sweater, amazingly without waking him.  Walking back out to the living room he cleaned up and turned everything off.  Returning to the bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to Suguru.  Their skins just barely brushed against each other as he pulled the covers over the both of them.  He laid down on his side looking at the head of teal hair next to his.  Hiro let his fingers slide through the hair softly, listening to the low sound of breathing.  So young, and yet, so stunning.  It was mind-boggling every time he looked at the object of his affection, object of so much… love?  Maybe it was love, it was still early to tell, but it seemed inevitable to happen.  His eyes closed as his arm was draped over the other boy and his chin rested in the middle of the teal hair.  He wanted this to last as long as possible. 

          (Next morning)

          Suguru shifted slightly in the tangle of sheets and blankets.  He found his back consumed by warmth.  He gathered his mind to his surroundings, soon grasping the fact he wasn't in his room.  Hands slithered around his waste and he yelped in surprise.  Burgundy hair crept its way over his shoulder, tickling his bare skin encouraging a soft moan from him.  He turned to find an alluring Hiro, asleep, pressing tightly against him in a tender embrace.  Hiro's brow furrowed as though he was concentrating or bothered by something.

          "Oh Suguru," Hiro mumbled in his sleep.  "I can't even explain how I feel about you."  Suguru couldn't help but giggle at the other boy's sleep talking.  It was adorable.  He didn't even take Hiro as the type to have adorable traits.  Then he felt hands start to fondle and caress him.  "You're so soft.  And you're lips are …."

          Suguru's lips were snatched up by Hiro's catching the young boy off guard.  His body was tense but soon relaxed into the embrace, pushing his lips back with equal force.  Hiro's hands found their way down the waistband of Suguru's pants, gripping his ass eagerly.  Suguru's back arched and cheeks flushed as Hiro pressed his knee between his legs.  Clutching his shoulder's tightly, Suguru returned the pressure against the knee, lust and passion consuming his thoughts.  He groaned into Hiro's mouth with urgency for more.  Their lips parted slowly with gasps for air. 

          Hiro slowly opened his sleep drowned eyes to find he wasn't dreaming.  He was dazed by the image in front of him; the petite boy in his embrace, straddling his thigh and grinding against it wildly.  Suguru's cheeks were flushed, lips parted and his whole body shined with a sheen of sweat.  He looked so gorgeous, it made Hiro shudder.  But he couldn't, not yet at least.  He started pulling from him when he suddenly became aware of the placement of his hands.  This was too tempting for him.  He gently untangled himself from Suguru and made his way from the room before the other boy could stop him.

          Suguru laid there catching his breath and trying to take control of his emotions.  But he didn't want to; he wanted it all to be a struggle.  He wanted to quiver with chills of cool air touching his scorching skin.  He wanted Hiro pressed up tight against him, teasing him and working him till he finally decides to bring him to a climatic end.  With Hiro's actions and his emotions, he doubted his virginity would last the night.  He laid in bed a moment before pulling his sweater on and walking out to the living room.  He sat on the sofa looking at the beautiful burgundy mane and sculpted body standing at the kitchen.  He laid against the arm of the sofa, staring.

          "What are you making?" asked Suguru noticing the food and dishes being pulled out.

          "Eggs I guess, some stuff to go with them," answered Hiro, a little uneasy with Suguru's presence.  He was getting more visions of Suguru.  His skin so rosy and wet, looking like he was ready to explode in his arms.  He looked over at Suguru noticing he still had a pink tint to his flesh.  "Any way you want some?"

          "Yeah, sure."  Suguru bit his knuckle as he stared up at the ceiling.  He was ready, but obviously Hiro was ignoring all the signs and hints he was giving.  Hiro called Suguru over with a warm smile.  They sat down, eating together.  Again there was awkward silence between them.  "Hiro ..."

          "I think we should go out this afternoon," interrupted Hiro, more then nervous of what Suguru may have been trying to say.

          "Sure, got somewhere in mind?"  Suguru smiled sweetly.

          "Yeah, but I think I'll leave it a secret."

          "Oh come on, tell me."

          "No, that's OK."

          Suguru pouted causing Hiro to laugh at the younger boy's impatience.  He brushed back strands of teal hair so he could look deeply into Suguru's big, lovely eyes.  It felt sinful just to look at him.  Man, he was starting to sound like a walking, breathing pick-up line.  He pressed a gentle kiss on the other boy's pink cheek.  Suguru turned his head to meet lips with lips.  They were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.  Hiro begged for this not to be what he thought it was going to be.  Repeats rarely happen in real life, right? Wait, no things repeated themselves all the time, sometimes even in the same day.  Damn!  His fears came true as the loud voice of Bad Luck's singer came over the machine.

          "Hello Hiro!" greeted Shuichi's voice over the machine.  "How come you didn't return my calls?"  At that question Hiro simply smiled at Suguru.  "Have you been doing what I think you've been doing with who I think you've been doing it with?  Suguru are you there?!"

          Suguru's eyes went cloudy with puzzlement and shock.  How did he know?  He stared at Hiro who got up to answer the phone.  "What do you want Shuichi?"

          "At least I didn't call so early this time.  But I'm guessing I'm interrupting something."  You could almost hear the boy smile on the other end.

          "Yeah, maybe you are.  But I'm going to be nice and listen to what you have to say since I didn't call you back yesterday."

          "About that …. You didn't call back because you were with him weren't you?"

          "Uh huh."

          "Well tell me!"

          "Be careful being so loud, you might disturb your lover."

          "Yuki can't hear me."

          Suddenly Suguru heard something from outside.  He got up, walking to the door and slowly peeking outside.  It was Shuichi standing with his back to the door on a cell phone.  What a sneak!  He slowly walked up behind the pink haired boy catching him off guard.  Shuichi jumped into the air dropping the cell phone.

          "Don't sneak up on me like that."

          "You really shouldn't stand outside people's apartments."  Suguru got behind Shuichi gently pushing him into Hiro's apartment.  Hiro hung up the phone when he spotted the two.  Both Hiro and Suguru stared the singer down till he felt an inch tall.

          "That's not your cell phone!" asked Hiro looking at the unfamiliar phone.

          "It's Yuki's I borrowed it cause I couldn't find mine," smiled Shuichi, happy for the change of subject even though it wouldn't last.  "I think I might have …."

          "So you planned to sneak up on us?" Hiro inquired.

          "No, just you.  It's just luck I was right about Suguru being here.  And all I can say is shame on you Hiro, taking advantage of a child." 

          "I am not a child!" Suguru argued.

          "Don't worry, he can't hurt you.  You don't have to go along with anything he's put you up to.  To think he put your virginity on the line like this.  Naughty, naughty, Hiro!"  Shuichi was hovering over Suguru's shoulder, waving his finger at the guitarist. 

          Both of the other boys blushed looking away from each other.  Shuichi wasn't working either's good side with this curiosity and teasing of his.  Hiro was upset with Shuichi interfering with his private life, while Suguru pretty much hated being referred to as a child and both were completely humiliated with his twisted assumptions of what was going on.  They already got plenty of stories about what the singer and his author did all the time. But to assume everyone else does the same thing and wants to talk about it was wrong.  Shuichi swore he saw a bomb clock ticking down to the soon to come out burst and tried to turn and run, but found the collar of his shirt caught in a strong grip.  He turned to find Hiro with a nice big grin.  Considering the hint of anger behind it, it looked pretty frightening.

          "Shuichi, Shuichi, you have it all wrong," said Hiro in a calm voice, "I think we need to clear some **things** up!"

          "Hmm, it doesn't seem as fun when you give in," said Shuichi, a little disappointed with the easiness of this.  "I like snooping and good guesses better, but I'll go along with it anyway."  Hiro grew more then frustrated as he gripped the head of pink hair.

          "No need to make things more difficult than they have to be, ok."

          All three sat on the couch, Shuichi placing himself between the two and wrapping his arms around both.  He smiled brightly trying to think of what he wanted to know first.  Suguru was getting impatient, not really wanting Shuichi to know anything beyond the two going out.  He stood up heading back to the bedroom.

          "I'm going to go by the store," Suguru announced with his shoes and bag.  "I'll be back soon.  I don't think I could stand all of Shuichi's prying anyway," he added, glaring at Shuichi slightly.  He reached the door when Hiro turned him around for a good bye kiss.  Shuichi watched a little too enthusiastically.  "Bye!" said Suguru walking out the door.

          Hiro sat back down with Shuichi, giving him a look from the corner of his eye.  "What is it?"

          "You ... do that a lot?"

          Hiro slapped his forehead.  "Don't couples do that? Or do you think all couples have "goodbye sex"?"

          "Now, now, Hiro, this is my time for questions.  And don't couples have "goodbye sex"?  Have you two had "goodbye sex"?  Or better yet, "hello sex", considering you two probably haven't parted."

          This was more irritating than he thought it would be.  "I change my mind!"

          "You can't change your mind!"

          "Sorry, too late."  Hiro stood leading Shuichi to the door.  "You can go home to your author and do all the things you **think** we're doing here and have some "hello sex" while you're at it.  I know you can't greet him or leave him without a little sex."  He grimaced slightly at the thought.  Why did he even say that?  Hiro still didn't like Shuichi's relationship.  "Don't call me, I'll call you."  He gave him a friendly kiss on the forehead and slammed the door.  Shuichi just stood there thinking how unfair it was.  He turned to walk home, grumbling. 

          Hiro sighed with relief.  That was becoming too much.  Every sexual question he may have would cause images in Hiro's head of Shuichi and Yuki together.  Hiro shivered with a bit of disgust.  He laid out on the sofa.  The sofa was being used a lot lately.  He didn't even use it that much on his own.  Closing his eyes he took a short nap.

          (Hour or so later)

          Suguru came back with a little brown paper bag and new clothes on.  He had stopped by his house to change into clean clothes.  As he walked in he felt a body press against him from behind and arms come around him in a hug.  He smiled as lips touched him just below the ear.  Suddenly a hand reached for the bag dangling in his hand.

          "What you got in the bag little boy?" asked Hiro in a sly yet teasing voice.  Suguru pulled the bag back nervously.

          "Nothing," he answered turning around.  "And who are you calling little?"

          "Well, you.  I guess if you won't tell me I won't pry."  He put his arm back around Suguru pulling him towards the door.  "Now that your back why don't we go."

          They headed outside to Hiro's bike, Suguru stuffing the paper sack into the bag hanging over his shoulder.  He stopped a moment looking at the motorcycle.  He knew there would be no problem riding it, but it just reminded him of the sick feeling he had on it before.  He got on after Hiro, this time wrapping his arms around Hiro's waist and comfortably placing his head against his back.  He closed his eyes and gripped tightly as the engine growled.

          "Got a good grip?" asked Hiro, feeling Suguru pleasantly snuggle him.  There was nodding felt against his back which he took for a yes.  "Good, but you'll need this," he handed Suguru a helmet. 

          The two took off to Hiro's secret destination.  They soon got out of the big city, passing through roads surrounded by trees and gardens.  The air became fresh and sweet with the smell of fruit and flowers.  Suguru dared to open his eyes, but was greeted by the speeding colors of the atmosphere and the cool wind.  It hurt his eyes as they tried to keep up with the movement of their surroundings.  He quickly shut his eyes and held tighter to Hiro. 

          The roads became rougher, causing a few bumps here and there and a cloud of dirt in their trail.  The brisk breeze teased their hair and caressed their faces as they continued further.  Hiro smiled as he realized how close they were getting.  He prayed no one else would be around. 

          Suguru let out a sigh of relief as the bike came to a stop.  They had been riding about an hour or so.  It hadn't been that bad considering how close and at ease he was able to be with Hiro, but he still preferred something that wouldn't possibly turn over with a simple shift of weight.  He looked around at the scenery.  They were just off the shore of the beach near a field.  The end was a drop about five feet, looking over the sandy shore.  Suguru stared for a moment.  The waves were crashing like glass against the rocks.  The sun shone just above the ocean, reflecting a golden sparkle over the aqua waves.  The tall grass and wild flowers swayed back and forth in the afternoon breeze.

          "I know this may be over doing it, but I didn't want us to have to worry about anyone being around or bothering us," explained Hiro.  "Plus, it's a gorgeous area.  Wouldn't you agree?"

          "Yes, absolutely," agreed Suguru admiring the view.  "That's why I don't get how this is a place we can be alone."

          "Simple, it's a rocky area.  The sand is full of them, so no one exactly wants to come here for walks or swimming with the chance of stepping or falling on them.  But that's not what I brought you here for."

          "What **did** you bring me here for?" asked Suguru a little suspicious.

          "Peace, quiet … privacy."

          Hiro pulled out a blanket from the back of his bike and laid it out in the middle of the grass where they could enjoy the view.  He tossed his jacket aside to feel the chilly sea air against his bare arms and took off his shoes, lying out under the evening sky.  He gave the spot next to him a pat, motioning Suguru over to lie down next to him.  The younger boy placed his stuff next to the blanket, removing his shoes as well.  He took the spot next to Hiro, snuggling against him affectionately.

          "Nothing can compare with the glory of a setting sun," commented Suguru as he stared at the glimmering water.

          "Hey, I can think of a few things."

          "Like what?"

          "Like the rising sun."

          "I don't think it's quite as beautiful."

          "Well, what about … you?"  Suguru stared at him.  Hiro smiled reaching an arm around Suguru's waist and pulling him closer.  "Can't argue with a compliment can you?"   

          He let his hands stroke through the teal head of hair as he took position, hovering over the other boy.  Suguru suddenly felt anticipation flow all over his body.  His eye lids became heavy and his breathing short.  Hiro's hot breath got closer as he went in for a kiss.  Suguru opened his mouth to Hiro, their lips and tongues pressed together.  Hiro journeyed down Suguru's chin to his neck, kissing, licking and gently nipping his way down.  He couldn't wait anymore, he had to have him.

          "Suguru …?"

          "Y … yes, Hiro?"

          He looked so innocent laying there.  His back was arched and chest heaving.  "I want you so badly, but I need to know if you're ready."

          "I am."  Like he would say no after all the times he wanted Hiro to do this.

          Suguru sat up, rubbing his hands over Hiro's chest.  He reached down to pull the T-shirt over his head.  Hiro's bronze chest and hard nipples exposed to him, he trailed his fingertips over the curves of strong, yet soft flesh, gently pinching the small tan peaks between his fingers and thumbs.  Hiro took a hold of his arms laying him down on his back, taking his time unbuttoning the younger boy's shirt.  He pressed lips to the vanilla skin.  It was sweet against his gliding tongue.  Hiro left a wet trail over Suguru's creamy skin, blowing cool air over his pink nipples, causing them to ache and beg for contact.  Hiro grinned as Suguru started to rub them desperately.  He grabbed his wrists with one hand, pinning them above his head.

          "I'll take care of it," whispered Hiro seductively.

          He lowered his head to Suguru's left nipple, suckling it between his lips and tongue roughly.  Hiro offered his fingers, the younger boy lapping at them hungrily before he massaged the wet tips against the other nipple.     Suguru arched his back, biting his bottom lip for restraint.  Hiro's tongue traced rings around the perky flesh before grasping it between his teeth.  Still keeping his grip he slowly pulled away, grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin.  He moved to the right, switching hands to grip Suguru's wrists as he sucked and nipped at the other hard nipple.  Little kisses made a path back up to Suguru's lips as the smaller boy began squirming.  Hiro nuzzled against Suguru's flushed cheeks.  His hand settled at the rim of Suguru's pants.

          Suguru placed his hand on Hiro's, guiding him to unbutton his pants.  The guitarist let his hand slip into the pants, feeling fabric under his hand, rubbing against the hardness beneath it.  Suguru thrust his hips up into Hiro's hand, licking his lips.  Both their minds were screaming.  Suguru turned his head to the side bashfully as Hiro helped him out of his pants, exposing him.  Breathless whimpers were soon heard coming from Suguru as Hiro slowly stroked at his length.  No one had ever touched him like this, it was incredible.  Their gazes stayed lock.  Suguru could barely take the look in Hiro's eyes, but he couldn't turn away.

          Hiro bent over, planting a soft kiss on his lips.  "I want to taste all of you Suguru," he panted, looking into Suguru's half closed eyes.  "I want to devour you completely." 

          He let go of the younger boy's wrists, lowering himself between his legs.  They kept eye contact as Hiro took the other boy's erection in his hands, sliding his fingers around it, circling the head with his thumb.  Suguru grasped fists of grass as he drove his hardness against Hiro's rough palms.  Suguru cried out in ecstasy, feeling a hot wet tongue and moist breath all over his tip.

          "Hiro!" cried Suguru, delving his fingers into the other boy's mane, mixing grass and petals in between the strands.  The hair brushed his thighs causing goose bumps all over his body.  The pleasure was almost painful when Hiro took all of him into his mouth.  Hands caressed his legs tenderly, sending shivers through him.  Moans grew longer and louder and bodies hotter.  Suguru threw his head back as he watched Hiro take him in repeatedly.  Hiro kissed his way back to Suguru's neck as the teal haired boy trembled under him.

          "Are you cold?" asked Hiro in a husky voice.

          "No," answered Suguru, sliding his hands down Hiro's chest to his pants.  He bit his lip as he tugged at the pants.

          Hiro had to grin at the younger boy's efforts.  He stood up, removing the pants and putting them with the rest of his clothes.  Suguru couldn't help but stare at Hiro as he slowly sat back down, growing harder as he took in the full view of the other boy's body.  Hiro quickly grabbed Suguru's hips, pulling him into his lap.  His mouth went straight for the crevice under his chin.  Suguru tipped his head, giving Hiro better access.

          "Are you ready?" asked Hiro.

          "Y … yes!" cried Suguru pulling them closer together.

          They both wanted this more than anything and they were finally getting it.  Hiro noticed how vulnerable Suguru looked; laid out, blushing, his legs spread apart submissively, exposing himself freely to the guitarist.  It sent shivers through his body.  This was most likely Suguru's first time **ever** and he wanted it to be the best it could be for him.  The younger boy started to reach for his bag, but Hiro stopped him.

          "I told you to let me take care of it," Hiro reminded him.  "That included this.  I knew what was in that bag the minute you wouldn't tell me."  Hiro went through his pants pocket and pulled out something.  Suguru wasn't in a position to see it very well, but he knew what it was anyway.  "This may be a little cold," he warned.

          Hiro watched Suguru flinch as his wet fingers touched him.  The fingers teased the sensitive skin gently before sliding their way in.  Suguru bit back on his knuckle.  The pressure sent mixed sensations through him.  It burned, but his body wanted more.  He pressed his hips against Hiro's hand, urging him deeper.  He winced as Hiro bent his fingers slightly.  Hiro pressed every spot he could, loosening the tension in Suguru's body by letting him get used to the pressure and fill of his body.  Suguru's body jerked and squirmed against Hiro.  He sighed with disappointment when the fingers and pleasure left him.

          "Don't worry, I'm not done," Hiro reassured him, "and to be honest, I don't ever want to be."  Hiro pulled Suguru back into his arms, kissing him deeply.  The younger boy struggled to keep control, grinding his hips against Hiro's.  Suguru laid back down as Hiro got himself ready.  "Just relax.  It'll be easier if you're not tense."  Hiro swallowed the nervous lump in his throat while looking at Suguru laying there beneath him; completely ready for him.  But he still had to ask "are you ready?"

          Suguru nodded, soon feeling Hiro thrust himself into him.  It was deeper, more painful and still left him with a pleasurable feeling.  His eyes watered and he bit hard onto his bottom lip, but he continued to pull Hiro closer.  The feeling was addictive to him, no matter the pain it included.

          Hiro groaned as the tightness around him grew.  He tossed his head back, his sweat drenched hair slapping against his back.  Now that he could feel it, he knew his body was hooked to the bliss Suguru gave him.  His hips pushed pack and forth as slowly and softly as possible.  They stayed in a steady rhythm despite their hormones and nerves pushing them towards the edge.  Suguru's hips jerked, causing both to cry out.  Hiro's body was tired of control.  His thrusts sped up causing the little keyboardist beneath him to writhe with a mixture of sensations and emotions.  Their bodies came together, harder, faster and deeper, till neither could hold back anymore.  Hiro held his lips to Suguru's as moans emerged from their throats.

 Eyes shot wide open and his lips parted as Suguru felt heat sweep over his body.  He tensed, making more friction in each push Hiro gave.   Shudders overwhelmed them as they both met their release.  Hiro collapsed with a choked cry of passion, Suguru's cries made no sound as his brain was warped by everything happening.  Both quivered, still feeling the after shocks.  A pair of arms wrapped around the guitarist's neck possessively, holding him close to the small sweaty body under him.  Suguru groaned as Hiro removed himself.  He already missed the contact.  He was already ready for it all again.  But that was only his emotions speaking; the rest of him needed rest.

          They pulled part of the blanket over them and snuggled together tightly.  The sun was close to gone and the sky was a dark blue overhead.  Hiro lifted Suguru's chin, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  The keyboardist looked up with dreamy eyes, slowly closing them as he began to drift to sleep.

          "You were amazing," Hiro whispered.  "I've never felt anything that intense.  You get some rest and we'll leave in a little while."

          Suguru nodded before placing his head on Hiro's chest and falling asleep.  They both stayed there, naked beneath the cover, sleeping peacefully in each other's warm, loving embrace.  The purple of the sky shadowing them as the sun dropped behind the sea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending Note:**  Wow ... took me long enough to finish this chapter.  I'm almost angry it took me this long to write, but it is about as long as the previous chapters put together, so the length almost matches the time it took.  I hope the lemon wasn't too bad, it was my first.  Just to make it clear, I myself don't find the Yuki/Shuichi relationship gross or anything, I just felt Hiro would be bothered with it.  Yes, I am leaving them outside, cuddled together naked, I just thought it would be a good image to end with.  Don't you agree? 

**K:** …

**SD:** Are you drooling?****

**K: **…

**SD:** What are you looking at? (Follows his gaze)

**K:** I agree it is a good image!

**SD: **Oh my … Let me get him out of here before he decides to pounce.  Maybe I can figure out who put him up to giving that time off … and thank them!

**K:** I'll never tell! Back, back I say! (Grabs his gun)

**SD: **Fine, I'll just leave you here to … watch?

**K: **(drools)

**SD: **Um … yeah, come back and see if K actually gets the nerve to pounce them.  But there's a better chance of learning who he's scheming with, sorry.  I'd prefer the pounce, but it was hard enough writing this lemon.  That doesn't mean there won't be more though, it means I don't want to promise and not deliver.  What comes is what comes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **The boys finally wake up.  But they end up having to make a get away in the night.  Who's sneaking up on the two and why?  Uh oh, flashes?!  What kind of flashes?!  (OK, most of these questions will start in this chapter; answers will come when I feel the torture of waiting is over).

**Beginning Note:** This idea came to me pretty quickly; the posting was the hard thing with limited time on the computer lately and my own laziness.  I also wanted to wait because no one had read chapter 4 yet (yeah, gave up waiting for that).  I wanted something a little more humorous and shorter.  Sorry, but that last chapter could have been three, considering it came out to more words than the first three put together.  So enjoy the hilarity and maybe ideas for the next will come just as fast as the ones for this and hopefully posting will be faster.  Ok, maybe it won't be that funny, maybe more playful.  But I'll let you guys decide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                               If Only I Could Tell You - Chapter 5

          They zipped through the midnight shadowed streets.  Both were smiling in their deep thoughts.  Suguru kept having this tingling feeling, with his arms tight around Hiro.  His mind was jumbled, but he was happy.  He closed his eyes a laid his head against Hiro's back.  They were both still pretty tired and just wanted to get back to the apartment and sleep. 

          Hiro placed one hand over Suguru's, rubbing it tenderly.  The other boy's hands were so small in his.  The skin was so much lighter and the fingers so much more delicate.  It made him feel protective over the other.  Hiro cupped the hand looking at the flashing light on his bike.  He was running out of gas.

          "We're going to have to make an unexpected stop," Hiro announced, headed towards the nearest gas station.

          They pulled up to the station, both getting off as the tank was filled.  Suguru headed for the small convenience store, suddenly craving snack food.  Hiro leaned against a poll whistling as he waited for his money's worth.  Suddenly a jeep pulled up, packed with girls.  Hiro shook his head sadly as he looked over at them.  It was the middle of the night with a chilly breeze building up and those girls were running around in mini skirts, shorts and tank tops.  He couldn't help but flinch thinking how cold they must be.  He rubbed his arms; he had given his jacket to Suguru.  He didn't mind the slight chill much and the smaller boy looked better in it anyway.  The way it hung off him due to it's slightly larger size made Hiro smile.

          The girls formed a stampede, heading into the store, giggling and gossiping.  Hiro didn't think much of it.  He looked through the glass at Suguru paying for his food, but he noticed one of the girls looking at him strangely.  Probably admiring how adorable he was, girls had a thing for adorable, no matter what their age or type.  The girl signaled her friends over whispering to them.  Suguru put the food he just bought into his bag and headed back out where Hiro was waiting.  The guitarist noticed the girls following.  He was getting suspicious.  It suddenly hit him and he began feeling pain and fear in his chest as the girls pointed at him blushing and whispering.

          "Oh shit!" cursed Hiro.  Those girls recognized them.  He called out to the other boy with urgency.   "Suguru, hurry!"

          Suguru turned around, but the girls were already on his tail.  He jumped in the air and ran towards the bike.  As soon as he hopped on, Hiro hit the gas, speeding away from the group of girls.  The girls ran back to their jeep and followed them.  Suguru looked back terrified as he spotted them following, hollering things at them. 

          "Damn, just what we needed at this time of night!" Hiro sneered.

          "Hiro, you're so hot!" one of the girls shouted.  The guitarist blushed with embarrassment clenching his teeth.

          "Holding pretty tight there Suguru!" another shouted.  "I knew it!  I knew he had a thing for him!"  She was shouting like a wild hyena, announcing it to anyone in hearing distance.

          Hiro turned into a narrow alley.  The jeep followed, just barely fitting, that included the space taken up with garbage cans and such before they were run over.  These were obviously desperate fans chasing them.  Suguru turned around noticing the front of the jeep covered in disgusting waste that was giving off a rancid smell.

          "They're crazy!" Suguru cried holding his nose.  "What if they have rabies Hiro?!"

          "Wouldn't surprise me.  They look like they would pet a few too many squirrels."

          The bike took a zigzag direction, screeching at each turn.  The jeeps bulk was hard to make sudden turns with and the girls were slowly falling behind.

          "Where the fuck are they going?" asked the girl driving.  "I can't follow!"

          "You're not driving fast enough!"

          "I'm driving the speed limit!"

          "Well drive faster than the speed limit, or we'll loose them!"

          The girl sighed and sped up to keep on their trail.  Hiro looked in his mirror noticing they were catching them.  Probably wouldn't even stop from running them over if they could keep their bodies as souvenirs.  But an idea came to mind.  The path stayed straight as Hiro headed to his destination.  Soon they passed by the police station.  Hiro hoped someone would spot the girls and stop them, but no one did.  His brow furrowed as he headed to the next best place.  But no one was at the doughnut shop either. 

          "Was worth a shot," Hiro commented.  "Where are all the cops?" Hiro asked himself before suddenly hearing a screech and crash.  They stopped and turned around.  The girls had crashed into the one thing the two boys had been looking for; the police.  They both looked around and noticed the coffee shop.  "Figures they were here at this time of night.  Why didn't I think of that?"

          "Let's just get out of here," Suguru suggested.  "Those girls will probably just pay them off and continue after us if we stay around here."

          Hiro drove off towards the apartment.  All this chasing and running made his body even more tired.  They made it, only to collapse on the couch.  Hiro sat there tipping his head back.  Suguru removed the coat, placing it on the chair nearby.  He was then pinned beneath the half a sleep Hiro.

          "I don't think I'll make it to the room," Hiro stated, nuzzling the younger boy's neck.  "Goodnight."

          "Wait, Hiro!"  Hiro's soft breathing was all that followed.  "Goodnight."

          Suguru laid there a while staring at the ceiling before drifting himself.  They were too far gone to notice the person sneak into the apartment and their eyes shut too tight to see the flashes.  The person snuck back out snickering.  They had gotten what they wanted.

          (Next Morning)

          Hiro woke to the warm sun shinning down on him and a sweet smell floating in the air.  He sat up, his head a little soar, to see Suguru sitting at the table reading the newspaper.  There was food placed all over the table.  He smiled walking over and taking a seat next to the younger boy.

          "Don't hurt your head with all that reading this early in the morning," teased Hiro.

          "Hey it might do you some good," replied Suguru caught up in a story.

          "What's that suppose to mean?"

          Suguru pushed a plate towards Hiro.  "French toast?"

          "Don't try to butter me up with … oh coffee."

          "Hey that's mine."

          "You're too young and energetic for coffee, adorable one."

          Suguru blushed with frustration and embarrassment.  "No I'm not!"

          "Of course you're adorable."  Hiro leaned in kissing the teal haired boy gently on the cheek.  "I should know."

          "That's my coffee Hiro!"

          Hiro took a sip, eying Suguru with one open eye.  "Sorry sweet, you'll just have to lick the cup.  Or if you prefer, kiss off what's left when I'm done." 

          Suguru lifted up the newspaper in front of his face.  Hiro snickered as he took another sip of coffee and fixed a plate of food.  This was nice.  Having the one he cared for by his side all the time, eating breakfast together and even having a little tease-fest.  Guess this made them a real couple.

          "I'm going to take a shower," said Hiro.  Suguru gave him a sweet kiss.  "Tisk, tisk, you're already hooked."

          "I was not kissing you for that.  I can stop drinking coffee when I want to."

          "I meant hooked on me."  Hiro smirked as he made his way to the bathroom.  Suguru took back the cup, sipping from it with a defeated pout.  "I know you're finishing off the coffee too."

          Suguru almost choked.  "So what if I am?"  He didn't hear anything but water running.

          He finished the cup of coffee, and went for his bag.  He had the week off from rehearsals and was able to spend it all romantically with Hiro.  But he still couldn't calm his determined nature, even when there didn't seem to be anything to work on.  He pulled out music sheets and song books.  He had some things that weren't done and he thought he might try to finish them now.  Why now?  New inspiration seemed to have popped its head out to him.  Yet with pen and paper in front of him he still couldn't bring them together and do anything.  Maybe his muse preferred being in his head and head alone.  He sighed, putting everything back in the bag.  Sitting there he stared at the hall, listening to the light sound of water.

          "I guess I'll sit here till he comes out," Suguru thought out loud.  "Damn!  I am hooked."  He turned and looked at the door.  It was cracked open slightly.  He walked over, looking out into the hallway both ways.  He saw nothing and closed the door.  "Did we leave that open?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending Note:**  OK, sorry this chapter is a little short.  But it shows the importance of not stopping anywhere when you're famous without disguises (no matter how ridiculous) and never leaving your door unlocked, no matter how tired you are.  The reason things are sort of left this way is I plan for 6 to make a big time jump that I don't want to do in the middle of the chapter.  So imagine some sugar sweetness between this chapter and the next with Hiro and Suguru.  I wasn't ready to try another lemon, but you sure can, in your head.

**K:** …

**SD: **I assure you, he is hiding something!****

**K: **(smiles innocently).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**  This chapter takes place a week later.  Rumors start, news and pictures get out.  What are the boys to do?  Strangle and beat who ever is responsible for this?  Ok, ok, not that extreme.  This just proves that sometimes people do the wrong things for what they think are good reasons. 

**Warning:**  Chapter will have lots of strong language and an abusive situation. 

**Beginning Note:**  Ok, I'll try to make this quick.  I'm starting this chapter the day before school starts, so if it takes a while for this to be posted chances are I've gotten a lot of work.  I believe every story has to have some conflict, so that's what helped me come up with this chapter.  But it may be a little weird at times.  And there's a lot of jumping of time.  I may revise this chapter a couple of times.  Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                               If Only I Could Tell You - Chapter 6

          Suguru packed up all the clothes he had built up at Hiro's over the past week.  He was going to miss being this close to the guitarist, but he knew this couldn't last.  Today was their first time back in the studio, and K had warned Hiro they would be making up that time off, even though they had no idea why they had gotten that time off anyway.

          Hiro was going to miss having someone else in his apartment.  It was lonely living by himself.  But no matter what he couldn't have Suguru live with him past this point.  He still lived with his parents, and they were returning today.  They probably wouldn't want to know he had even been at Hiro's.

          Hiro stared at Suguru at breakfast, trailing his fingers through the other boy's hair and down his back tenderly.  He loved the shivers he got from the younger boy.  It reminded him of their first time together.  He watched Suguru's light cheeks color with red and knew it reminded him too.

          (A Few Hours Later)

          Later after dropping Suguru's clothes at his house they made it to the studio.  The two weren't in the best of moods for working; suddenly they felt so exhausted.  They made it to the room they were meeting in, only to collapse in a pair of chairs across from the gun obsessed manager himself.

          "What is with you two?" asked K.  The two boys jumped at K's voice.  All noises seemed muffled and shut off to their ears till this point.

          "Nothing really," replied Hiro slumping forward against his elbows.  K looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

          "Well as soon as Shuichi gets here we can get started recording the song."

          "We're recording a whole song?!" cried Suguru.

          "Yes, we've fallen behind and need to make up for lost time.  I think we can manage another record in a month or so, don't you?"

          The two boys sighed.  After a few minutes of waiting, Shuichi finally showed up, actually only late by a few minutes.  He was panting and holding his chest as he tried to catch his breath.  He was clasping an envelope as he walked up to K.  A grin plastered itself over K's face instantly as he spotted the envelope.  The two boys looked suspiciously at the other two.  Hiro's eyes squinted at the envelope, mostly because his eyes were completely blurred.

          "I have them!" Shuichi shouted with enthusiasm.  Suguru covered his ears from the loud singer's voice.  Shuichi handed over the envelope.

          "Good boy Shuichi," K complimented, patting the boys pink head like a little puppy.  Shuichi blushed cheerfully.  "OK boys, shall we get to work, you all owe me music for that time off."

          "But, but you gave that time off," stuttered Suguru.

          "Oh, right, right," answered K with a smirk.  Slowly he reached under his arm and pulled out a long shinny pistol.  He waved it towards the door in a pointing motion.  "Well boys, I think he's trying to say something, what could that be, hmm?"  The gun paused in their direction.  The boys all got up and walked to the door.  Suddenly there was a bang behind them, and they all looked to a smoking hole in the door.  "You can go faster than that!"

          Hiro grabbed Suguru and pulled him down the hall and into the recording room.  Shuichi coward at the door for a moment before running behind the other two boys.  K put the gun away as he looked at the envelope Shuichi handed him.  His grin grew as he slowly opened the envelope.  His eyes took on a shinning quality, the glare hiding the mischief within the window like eyes.  He couldn't wait to see the contents, but as he pulled them out his grin fell and his eye began to twitch and fog over.  He got up and walked to the trash, tossing the envelope and contents in to it.

          (In the recording room)

          Hiro sat; tuning his guitar, while Shuichi read his lyrics and Suguru got his music set up.  Shuichi's eyes narrowed at one of the lyrics.  He turned to Suguru with glaring eyes.  Suguru got the weird feeling he was being watched and looked up to find the usually cheerful singer looking at him with a bit of a grim expression.

          "Something wrong Shu?" asked Suguru.

          Shuichi's hands clenched into fists around the paper.  "Yeah, something is wrong… you wrote this right?"

          "Y-yeah."

          "Well can you read this line for me?"  Shuichi pointed to a line a bit scratchy in Suguru's handwriting.

          Suguru almost fell over into his keyboard.  "Is that all?!"

          K burst into the door not looking too pleased at Shuichi.  He grabbed the pink haired boy by the ear, dragging him outside.  Shuichi wailed and struggled to get free with no luck.  Hiro and Suguru looked at them as they walked outside the door, baffled by the scene.

          "Those two are up to something," Hiro accused.

          "Yeah, but I'm too tired to worry about what," Suguru commented.  The two slumped into some chairs next to each other, Hiro wrapping an arm around Suguru.  They could hear K yelling on the other side of the door.  "Maybe Shuichi did something horrible," Suguru inquired.  They ignored it for a while and found themselves dozing off while the other two were still outside.

          (Elsewhere)

          The janitor was making his route down the hall cleaning out any full trash cans.  He stopped next to one outside one of the rooms.  It had a single item in it; an envelope.  He decided to dispose of the envelope alone, rather than the whole, otherwise empty, bag.  He picked out the envelope and out of curiosity looked inside.  He was amazed by things he found in trash cans, but nothing prepared him for this.  They were pictures of course, but looking through them they were all black.

          "Well someone sure isn't much of a photographer around here," he chuckled.  He was about to toss them when his eye caught a hint of color.  "Looky here, I bet these will fetch a pretty penny, given to the right people."  He stuffed the pictures into his pocket and continued his stroll down the hall, whistling a cheerful tune.

          (Outside the recording room)

          "What were those pictures you brought me?!" asked K, furiously.

          "What do you mean, they're what you asked me to do," answered Shuichi.

          "Shuichi, they were all black!  You forgot to take the cap off the camera!"

          "No I didn't, it was a disposable camera."

          "What?"

          "Yeah, I forgot the flash for some of the pictures, but then I turned it on for the last few pictures."  Shuichi tried to turn and walk away.

          K went pale and grabbed the boy, turning him back around.  "The last **few** pictures?"  Shuichi nodded blankly.  K ran back to the trash can to find the envelope gone.  The American cursed in a mixture of English and Japanese as he headed back to the recording room.  He walked in seeing Suguru and Hiro cuddling each other.  "You don't happen to have a camera on you now do you?"  Shuichi shook his head next to the blonde.  "Didn't think so," K grumbled.

          (After recording the song)

          Hiro and Suguru left to take Suguru home before his parents got back.  K had stopped Shuichi at the door before he could leave.

          "Shuichi, you have to promise not to tell Hiro or Suguru about the photos," warned K.  "They don't need to know I had you take them, let alone we lost them."  Shuichi nodded, but K still had a feeling he didn't understand.  "I'll hunt you personally if they ever find out."  Shuichi bit his lip nervously as she shook with fright.  "OK, see you tomorrow Shuichi."

          Shuichi got a bad feeling in the pit of his gut.  He knew K meant it; problem was he was bad at keeping secrets.  Even one gripping his safety.  All he wanted was to make his friends happy.  Was that so bad?  No, he was doing something for friends.  It just happened that what he was doing for one friend would upset the others severely.  Shuichi ran home so Yuki could cheer him up the way he always managed to, even when he was mean.

          (Later that night)

          Hiro was lying back on his couch, skipping through the channels, about ready to call it a night.  Suddenly he stopped to a channel with his band name in the corner.  It looked to be some kind of entertainment news show.  He decided to listen before going to bed.

          "What are they saying about us now?" he thought out loud.

          The woman on the screen shuffled her papers a bit and looked up into the camera with a smile curving over her plastic features.  "Today in local news, members Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki of the rising band 'Bad Luck' are reported as having an "intimate relationship".  Just this morning the studio received these pictures of the two.  Warning to any young children or those of you against same sex relationships, you may want to change the channel for a moment."

          A picture came over the screen of the two of them.  Hiro screamed as he jumped towards the TV set.  The picture was with him on top of Suguru, nuzzling the other boy's neck as they slept.

          "Who gave you the right you fucktards!" he shouted, hitting the TV set as another picture came to the screen.  Hiro's cheeks flushed as the third picture showed his hands exploring the other's body.  "Damnit!"  He turned away from the screen, his fist clenched and his cheeks still very red.

          The woman came back on with a sly smirk.  "Sorry ladies, looks like we'll have 'bad luck' getting any of the boys now."  She giggled at her own bad joke before regaining composure.  "The pictures we received were freshly, developed this morning.  Therefore we believe this is a new relationship between the two.  We hope to arrange an interview with the hot couple some time soon."  She winks into the camera.

          Hiro switched the TV off.  "Masaka!"**[1]**  Hiro, on his way to his room, unplugged his phone once again.  It was starting to seem like the phone was only an inconvenience.  He sighed as he lay on his back in bed, staring up at the ceiling for a while before finally going to sleep.

          (At K's house)

          "Today in local news …." the same woman announced at K's house.  K almost spit out his food seeing the pictures.

          "Damnit, those are mine!" K complained.  "This news should have been under my control.  These people will mess everything up!  How am I to bring attention to the group if these people start fucking with the story?!"

          "We hope to arrange an interview with the hot couple some time soon," the woman concluded.

          K looked up with sudden interest.  "Interview huh?  Maybe I can use that to fix things and keep this story in my hands."

          (A few hours later back at Hiro's)

          Hiro was startled by a ring at the door.  He hesitated to answer, not knowing who it was at this time at night.  He got up turning on the light to his room.  He slowly made his way to the door, avoiding making any noise that might indicate he was home.  He slowly looked through the peep hole in the center of his door.  The figure was small, but the hall was dark.  He didn't see anyone else, so he slowly opened the door.  Looking out he saw a soaked, shivering Suguru.  The boy was surrounded by luggage with his head hung low.

          "Suguru?!" cried Hiro pulling the boy in.  Suguru was quaking in his shoes and sniffling.  His shoes made sucking and squishing noises as his stepped in.  Hiro turned back to the luggage pulling bags and bags of Suguru's things in.  "What happened?  Why are you here?"

          "I'm sorry, I tried to call, but your phone was dead," explained Suguru, his voice breaking with what sounded to be tears.  "I'm sorry about the floor; I got caught in the rain storm.  Please, can I stay here?"

          "Shhh… it's ok, of course you can stay here.  Just talk to me, tell me what's going on."  Hiro reached for Suguru's arm, but the smaller boy flinched away.  "Suguru … did something happen to your arm?"

          "No I'm fine!"

          Hiro flipped on the light switch and turned back to the soaked keyboardist.  "I'll just see that for my self!"  He unbuttoned the sleeves of the other boy's shirt, pulling the fabric up to the boy's shoulder.  He could see light bruises trailing down the arm.  "Who did this to you?"

          "No one, I'm fine Hiroshi!"

          Hiro frown at the use of his full name.  He led the teal haired boy to the couch, sitting him down right in the light.  "We have to get you out of these wet clothes.  And then you're telling me what's going on."  He started to help the boy out of his clothes, avoiding the bruises as best he could.

          "Just drop it, there's nothing you can do anyway."

          "There's plenty I can do when I get my hands on the person who did this," he scoffed.  A thought came to the guitarist.   "Why aren't you home?  Why aren't your **parents** taking care of you?"  Suguru was silent, turning away.  Hiro turned to the luggage, understanding what was going on.  He stood up and fetched Suguru a towel.  "I'm so stupid!  Your dad did this didn't he?"

          Suguru looked at him with sadness in his eyes.  Hiro ignored it as he spotted the swell forming at the edge of the keyboardist's left eye.  The younger boy noticed the look on his face and turned away, realizing he had seen the black eye.  Hiro grabbed his chin, forcing him back around.

          "What is that?!"  Hiro yelled.

          "It's nothing Hiro."

          "How dare he!  No one has the right to treat you this way, not even him."  Hiro got some ice out of his fridge, putting it in a bag and up to the swelling eye.

          "Just let it go.  I just need a place to stay for the night."  Suguru held the bag to his eye, flinching against the cold.

          "Night?  You're staying here till **I** feel safe having you elsewhere.  I'm not letting you go back to this.  Now, come on, your going to bed.  And in the morning I'm giving **him** a fucking black eye!  Why did he do this to you?  Besides the fact he has a death wish!"

          "You mean you didn't see it?"

          "See what?"

          "The news report on us.  He was furious.  He. . . he said I was disgusting and told me he didn't allow people like me in his home.  He told me to pack my shit and get out.  My mom just stood there and cried, like I had died or something.  They made me clear out everything I could carry.  And ... and ..." Suguru trailed off, unable to continue for now.

          Hiro grimaced at the thought of this all happening to Suguru, simply because they felt strongly for each other.  Did that make his feelings wrong?  No, it didn't.  They were just misunderstood.  But somehow he didn't think anyone would react this way; violently.

          "I saw it, but it's no reason for this," Hiro said pointing to Suguru's eye.  Suguru pushed his hand away. 

          "You're making this into too much.  My eye is fine.  My arm is fine.  **I** am fine!"

          "Fine!" Hiro mocked.  "Come on.  Let's get you into bed."  Hiro picked the smaller boy up and with some effort slung him over his shoulder.  Suguru struggled to keep the towel wrapped around his waist as he was dropped into the center of the bed.  "I'm not making too much of this.  There is **no** reason for **anyone** to hurt you!  I want everyone to know that."  Hiro looked at Suguru, still very shaken up from tonight's experiences, and pulled back on his intensity towards the boy.  "I'm sorry.  You can tell me more when you're ready.  For right now, let us get some rest."

          Suguru pouted.  "I'm not a baby you know," Suguru informed.

          Hiro grinned.  "Who said you were."  Hiro went through his dresser, tossing Suguru a pair of boxers and a shirt.

          "Uh these are yours."

          "They're clean.  Don't want to be cold do you?  Besides we've shared more than clothes before."  Suguru blushed as he put the clothes on and crawled into the bed he found more comfortable than his own.  "Now don't think just because I love you I'll let this problem of ours slide."  The teal haired boy looked up at him with a bit of shock.  "What?  Did I say something wrong?  Am I forgetting something?"

          Suguru smiled a little teary eyed.  "I … love you too Hiro."

          Hiro stared as the younger boy reached and turned off the light.  He didn't even realize he had said it out loud.  Slipping under the covers, he wrapped his arm around Suguru's waist holding him close.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[1] **Masaka=Never

**Ending Note:** Enjoy the sweetness between the two, because I doubt it will stay that way the whole story.  You'll see what I mean.  Also, must warn, I have a geography test, science test, project on Japan, and drivers test within this week, so I don't think I'll be started on the next chapter at least a week after this one gets posted.  K/Hiro fans can look forward to a teaser in the next chapter though, me being a fan of the pairing myself.  Please keep hope that I don't pass out from exhaustion from this week, if for no other reason than I can post the next chapter faster.

**SD:  **(Hugs poor Suguru)

**Suguru:**  (Smiles with a slight blush)

**Hiro:**  No one touches him or makes him blush but me!

**SD:**  Hiro, its protective not possessive!  Get it straight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Suguru tells his story and Hiro isn't happy.  The lovers have different methods of coping with their problems, but not all of them may be good.  Alcohol comes in and so does a certain gun junkie.

**Warning:** Lots of bad language, what is probably underage drinking (in America if not in Japan), drunk driving (if you really pay attention you'll notice) and gay bashing (which was hard to write considering I don't agree with hate towards anyone).  So no, I'm not promoting any of that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                               If Only I Could Tell You - Chapter 7

          Suguru woke with an ache stretching over his body.  He felt terrible and weak, collapsing back against the bed.  He looked to the side seeing Hiro, his hair taking a bright red glow in the morning sun.  He wanted a way to keep the image by his side.  He slowly reached his hand out to touch him, but flinched back as Hiro's eyes slowly opened.  He laid his hand back down as Hiro looked at him.  A smile curved over the guitarist's lips.

          "Morning," greeted Hiro with his sleepy grin.

          "Morning," Suguru smiled back.

          Hiro wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into his warm embrace.  He went strait for the cream colored neck.  There was a violent intake of breath and Hiro pulled back.

          "What's wrong?  Did I hurt you?"

          "No, it's just, the bruises … they still hurt."

          Hiro gave a pained look to the other boy.  "Are you going to tell me what happened?"  Suguru didn't look at him for a moment.

          "Yeah, I'll tell you," answered Suguru, his head still hung low.  "But can we eat first?"

          "Of course."  Hiro kissed Suguru on the forehead before getting up and heading to the kitchen.  "Anything you want?" Hiro asked as Suguru walked out into the room.

          "Not really."

          "Doesn't surprise me.  You only know you want me."  He smiled.  Suguru smiled with a blush.

          Hiro cooked up something and served it to the both of them.  He looked Suguru over carefully with concern.  The black eye was clearing up well and would probably be fine in a week or so.  The bruises on his arms were almost gone as well, but he couldn't take the idea of how much pain he was still dealing with.  Suguru dropped his fork to the plate causing a ringing noise in the quiet room.

          "I lied," Suguru said abruptly.  "I lied to them."

          "Your parents?"

          Suguru nodded.  "I told them we had a performance, and would be out of town a while."

          "Why did you tell them that?"

          Tears streamed down Suguru's pale cheeks.  "I needed to get away; I couldn't be in that house with him anymore."

          Hiro became confused.  "I don't understand, they were leaving, he wouldn't be there to hurt you.  If you had wanted company, I could have come to stay with you."

          "That's just it, they weren't leaving, and I just made excuses not to stay there, excuses to be with you."

          "They didn't go anywhere?  You … lied to me?"

          Suguru looked up with red puffy eyes.  He suddenly felt pain in his chest, in his heart.  He had lied to Hiro.  He told him that his parents were gone.  Worse of all, he hadn't told him what was going on with his father.  This was one of the few physical attacks … most of which he could cover up.  But the abuse had lasted a while.

          "Wait Hiro, I hadn't realized … I didn't mean not to tell you."

          Hiro was silent, staring down at the table.  Suguru's eyes were filled with fear.  He could feel that Hiro would be angry.  He watched the guitarist chest rise and fall with a deep sigh.  He tipped his head up towards the keyboardist, his hair hanging down over his eyes, a small smile curved over his lips.

          "Hiro?"

          "It's fine … you didn't want to tell me.  For whatever reason you felt you had to lie."

          "Hiro wait, that's not what I meant to do.  I wanted to ... I was going to tell you."

          "I understand.  Come on, we need to get dressed and go.  I'm sure we're not the only ones that saw that show last night."

          Suguru nodded sadly.  He finished his food and got dressed.  Hiro on the other hand hadn't seemed to move at all, but was fully dressed by the time the keyboardist had stepped back out to the living room.  He didn't say anything, just got up and went outside to his bike, Suguru following quietly.  He could see Hiro was upset, and hurt.  He just hadn't known how to tell Hiro and when he did his thoughts were other places.  He forgot about his problems around Hiro.

          On the bike he suddenly felt uncomfortable with so much contact with Hiro.  His hands felt on fire touching the guitarist, as though being burned by anger and disappointment.  He held on only as much as he had to.  Suguru had a bit of shame towards himself as Hiro felt tense under his touch. Today was going to be hard on both of them. 

          They arrived at the studio and went straight to the recording room.  They sat down apart from each other, Hiro not even looking at him.

          "Hiro, I'm sorry.  I should have told you."

          "How did you think it wasn't important to tell someone, anyone?  It wasn't right.  You didn't have to tell me, but someone."

          "I know … I just wasn't thinking.  And this time I had with you made me forget about it.  It wasn't a problem for me anymore."

          "Did he know it was a lie, what you told him?"

          Suguru moved over next to the burgundy haired boy, leaning against his arm.  "I don't know, I don't care."

          "Maybe … this is a mistake."

          "What?"  Suguru looked up at him, almost fearful.  His heart started pounding painfully.  "What do you mean by that?"

          "I think we're moving too fast.  Things are only going to get worse with other people."

          "I don't care what other people think!" cried Suguru standing up.  "They don't matter when it comes to what I feel."

          "Well maybe they should matter to you."  Suguru's brows furrowed with a bit of confusion.  "You think he's the only one that will hurt you because of how you **feel**?" 

          Suguru was silent.  Hiro was being so cold towards him.  He still couldn't look into his eyes, as his hair still sheltered them.  Suddenly the guitarist stood up and walked to the door.  Suguru was about to follow, but Hiro pulled the door shut behind him, leaving the younger boy alone.

          Suguru stood there blankly staring at the door.  Tears began to pour out of his eyes.  He had no real idea what just happened and yet pain struck every part of his body and emptiness stung in his chest.  He couldn't comprehend what happened, but it hurt.  He backed away from the door trying to find support against the table.  Suddenly K entered the room.  He looked at the heartache stricken keyboardist.

          "Fujisaki?" K moved closer to the boy.  "What's wrong?"  He was startled as he noticed the black eye.  "What's happened to you?"

          The scorching tears caused Suguru's eyes to swell and his throat to tighten.  He was speechless and a mess of tears.  He choked on his words a few times before he realized there was nothing he could say.  His eyes burned, but the pain only made him cry more.  He could do nothing and simply collapsed into K's arms.  K held him and let the boy cry as much as he needed to.

          (Elsewhere)

          Hiro didn't understand what came over him.  Everything suddenly seemed wrong.  He didn't want Suguru being hurt.  _'It would only get worse to let go with time._  _He would only try to stop me if he knew why I can't be with him.  People won't understand, and the next time someone puts their hands on him it could be worse.  And he wouldn't tell me if it happens again.  I could even ... lose him.'_  His chest began to throb.  That was not a thought he wanted coming to mind.  He didn't want to lose him, even if that meant keeping his distance.

          He pulled off to the side of the road.  He needed to get away from his thoughts.  He had no idea where he would go, or what he would do, but it would be away from this pain he was feeling.  He pulled back onto the road and drove off.

          (Back at the studio)

          "Are you ready to tell me what's going on? asked K, rubbing Suguru's back soothingly.  The small keyboardist shook his head no against the blonde's chest.  "Will you at least tell me about the black eye?"

          "My father," Suguru softly let out.

          K looked down at him a little shocked.  "Does Touma know about this?"

          Suguru shook his head no again.  "Please don't tell him, I don't want him to know.  It's not his problem to get into."

          K pulled the boy away slightly.  "Are you alright?"  Suguru shook his head no for the third time.  "What's wrong?"  There was no answer to the question so K simply moved on.  "Why don't you wait for Shuichi and stay with him for the day."  K smiled down at the boy before leaving the room.

          Suguru tried to hold back his tears as he laid his head down on the table.  _'Why is he doing this to me?  Why can't he just be here with me?  I didn't mean to lie.  I didn't mean to not tell him.  I just want him here.'_

          (In the Hall)

          K was furious.  How could that asshole get away with this? _'He isn't getting away with this.'  _He continued down the hall and out to his van with a mischievous grin masking his true emotions.  He hopped into his van, and went speeding off to Suguru's house.

          He pulled up in front of the white house.  The perfection of the appearance was eerie.  _'This is just the place to cover-up all the crap obviously going on inside.'_  He forced his face to hold a grin as he walked up to the door.  Walking up to the top step he rang the door bell.  Slowing reaching to his side he pulled out his gun.  The door swung open and K raised his gun into the face of the person at the door.  The woman almost screamed at the sight of the blonde standing there ready to shoot.

          "Oh, hello Ms.," K greeted kindly.  "Can you please get Fujisaki-san for me?"

          "Dear, there's a man here to see you," the woman yelled in a shaky voice.

          Out walked a tall man, not much bigger than K himself.  "Who is it?" he asked walking up to the door behind the woman.

          "Hello Fujisaki-san," K greeted, now pointing the gun at the man.  "I think we have some things to discuss."

          Fujisaki-san turned to his wife nodding her to leave.  She looked at the two before reluctantly leaving.  "I don't know who you are, but I don't believe I have anything to discuss with you."

          "Neither do I," K grinned evilly, causing a slight chill to crawl up the other man's spine.

          "W … what do you mean?"  K slowly pulled the trigger back letting the first bullet cut past the man's head with a trail of smoke.  "Son of a bitch! Are you insane?"  Another bullet went flying at the man's left foot.  He jumped to the right only to find a bullet aimed at that side as well.  Back and forth, he jumped from foot to foot only to meet bullets on both sides.  Suddenly his right foot slipped from under him, causing him to fall back onto his ass.

          "Keep your hands off Suguru!"

          "What fucking business is it of yours, he's my son, and I'll do whatever I want!"  With that the gun fired once more, only to have the man look between his legs at the smoldering hole in the floor.

          "You'll stay away from him … or else."  Slowly the blonde walked away, slipping on a pair of sunglasses and a smile as he made his way back to his van.  "Have a nice day!"

          (Later That Night)

          Hiro was starting to find himself getting tired and irritated.  He just wanted to relax, and not think too much about anything.  He pulled his bike up to a local bar.  He stared into the flashing neon lights for a moment.  His mind traveled in a daze as he sat there emotionless.  _'Am I really here?  What do I plan to get here?  Distractions?  Answers?  This isn't really the right place for either of those things.'  _He got off the bike anyway and stepped into the bar.  A breeze with the stench of smoke and alcohol hit his face making him cringe and cough.  As he walked through the dim lit place he felt eyes all over him and voices all around him.  He tried to ignore them and made his way to the bar.  Suddenly he heard a voice call to him from nowhere.

          "Hiroshi!" called the voice repeatedly.  Hiro looked right of the bar and found a drunken K waving wildly at him.  It was almost humiliating to see his manager in such a state.  The blonde, deep in a drunken giddiness stumbled over to the guitarist and wrapped an arm over his shoulder.  "Come, join me in a drink Hiroshi." 

          K led Hiro to the bar, ordering two drinks for the two of them.  He settled the hesitant Hiro into a seat next to him and handed him his drink.  Hiro looked at the drink.  Foam flowing down the sides onto his hands, adding flavor to his fingertips.  Hiro focused on the bubbles, watching them form and burst before he finally tipped back the drink and swallowed the whole glass.  K watched slightly intrigued.

          "So Hiroshi, what brings you here?"

          "Just wanted to get out."

          "You mean you didn't want to stay in with your boyfriend."

          "So you saw it too. 

          "I don't know anyone who didn't."

          "Suguru's not my boyfriend, at least not anymore," Hiro muttered barely loud enough for the other to hear.

          "You can't mean that."

          "After that thing last night, its better I just leave him alone."

          "Is that why he looked that way this morning?"

          "What?"

          "Nothing, here, have another drink," K offered with a smile.  _'I don't think dumping the boy will help either of you out Hiro.'_

          "Trying to get me drunk?" Hiro mused.  K smiled innocently.  He thought cheerfully while he watched Hiro gulp down his third drink.  Hiro looked at the drunk blonde and began laughing. 

          "What's so funny?"

          "I don't know, I just want to laugh, and you seem like the best thing to laugh at."  They both went into a stupor of laughter.

          K felt fingers caress his golden locks.  Hiro's beautiful hands deep in his hair seemed to send shudders through his body.  The fingers lingered their way down to his lips, trailing back and forth.  They traced from crease to crease of his mouth, leaving a faint taste of alcohol and Hiro's own taste on his lips.  As the fingers left, he looked over next to him, only to find the guitarist passed out on the bar.  _'Damn.'_  He pulled the boy into his arms, wrapping an arm over his shoulder.  While on his way to the door, he felt stares and heard the mutters of people in the bar.  _'Got something to say to me assholes?  If so, just say it and get it over with.'_  No one stepped up to confront the blonde with their opinion, so he left with Hiro in his arms.

          (Hiro's apartment)

          The door swung open and the light switch was flipped on.  Suguru walked in, his head hung low, shuffling his feet.  Footsteps followed his own as he walked to the couch.

          "Will you be alright Suguru?" asked Shuichi from the doorway.  Suguru only nodded.  Shuichi wasn't going to force his company on the younger boy.  He left, closing the door behind him.

          "Yeah, I'm totally fine," Suguru assured to the empty room.  "Yeah, right."  He slumped onto his side with a painful sigh.  _'I wish this day were over.  But even more, I wish it had never happened.'_

          (Back at K's Van)

          K placed Hiro in the passenger seat, making sure he was comfortable.  Getting in the driver's seat he looked over at the burgundy haired boy affectionately.  K noticed he forgot the seatbelt and reach on the other side.  Reaching over Hiro he found himself face to face with the guitarist.  _'He has such sinful lips.'_  He giggled slightly as he leaned in to let his lips brush Hiro's.  He was more pleased as the boy pushed up to deepen the kiss.  Their lips parted, leaving K stunned as he heard the other moan.

          "Suguru," moaned Hiro.  "I'm sorry."  A tear fell from his eye as he spoke.

          K watched painfully, realizing everything wrong with what he was doing._  'Damn it K, what's wrong with you.  Obviously he's in love.  What are you trying to do?  Fuck it up?!'_  He snapped together Hiro's seatbelt and started the van.  He touched his lips.  _'One more thing they'll never know about.'_  He looked over once more before driving off.  Slowly Hiro came to, looking out the window.

          "Wait, stop!" he cried.  K pushed on the breaks hard.

          "What is it?"

          Hiro opened the door and tried to get out of his seat, only to find his seatbelt still on.  He fumbled with the thing for a moment before K unsnapped it for him.  Hiro crashed onto the ground outside.  Everything was spinning around him, even his own hands.  _'Shit, I'm going to be sick!'_  He began to puke as the alcohol forced its way back up his throat.  K rushed out of the van and tried to see if Hiro was ok.

          "I'm fine!" Hiro sneered as he got back on his two feet.  He stumbled towards the house they were in front of.  It was Suguru's.

          _'What is he trying to do?' _K thought.  He watched as the boy stumbled to the door.  "What are you doing Hiro?"

          "Teaching a bastard a long over due lesson."

          "Hiro wait."

          Hiro rang the doorbell.  The door was answered by Fujisaki-san.  The man glared for a moment.  "What do you want?"

          "You s'ucking ba'turd," Hiro slurred.  He took a swing at the man only to fail and fall face down.

          "I know who you are.  You're that **fag** that's been fucking my son.  I can tell by that girly hair of yours."  He reached down and grabbed Hiro by his hair.  "I don't know why you're on my property, but I want you the fuck off of it."  K stepped up next to Hiro, helping him up.  "You again.  You have a thing for under aged boys too?"  Suddenly Hiro's fist made contact with the man's jaw, knocking him to the floor. 

          "There's my lesson, bastard."  Full of anger, Hiro walked up, kicking the man in the ribs.  "How do you like being beaten on?!"

          "Hiroshi, that's enough," K stated, pulling Hiro back to the van.  "Let me get you home."  They got into the van and drove to Hiro's apartment.

          (At Hiro's Apartment)

          K turned to the sleeping boy in his passenger seat.  K got them out, supporting the burgundy haired boy as they got to the apartment.  Getting into the living room he went straight for Hiro's bedroom.  He looked at the ruffled bed, big enough for two.  K walked over to the bed, pulling the covers and sheets back, and laying Hiro down.  He looked at the boys clothing, questioning on whether he should remove them.  _'I mean who likes to sleep in their clothes anyway?'_  It was an excuse for him, so he got Hiro down to his boxers and wrapped him in the blanket.

          Walking out of the apartment he noticed something behind him.  He turned to find Suguru asleep on the couch.  He looked slightly cold and lonely.  _'Did you suddenly turn saint over the span of the last few hours?  That alcohol must have really messed you up tonight.'_  He picked the small keyboardist into his arms and carried him to the bedroom, repeating the process he took with Hiro.  This time was simpler due to the smaller size and lighter weight of the boy.  _'Ok, your work here is done.  You're manager, not guardian to them.'_  K sighed and left to get some sleep at home.

          (Hiro's Bedroom)

          Both boys shifted between the sheets against each other.  Suguru was startled by the sudden contact.  He shifted around to find Hiro snuggling to him from behind.  He tearfully pressed himself against the taller boy's chest.  Hiro stirred a bit, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy.  He looked down in his sleepy blur, recognizing the person in his arms.  He mumbled something only he actually heard.  Suguru looked up at him confused.

          "I'm so sorry about before," Hiro repeated slightly louder.  "I don't want to lose you.  I just didn't want to lose you, even if I had to stay away from you.  But I realize I can't stay away from you, I just …"

          Hiro trailed off into sleep again.  Suguru looked at him, his expression lighter now.  "I can't stay away from you either Hiro."  He snuggled up to Hiro and closed his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------               

**Ending Note:** Sorry if this chapter was sappy.  Ok, I'd like to announce that I'm really sorry to anyone really enjoying this story, but I believe there will only be one more chapter following this one (unless I get more ideas of where to take the story).  But I'm running out of ideas for this story and being ambushed with ideas for another story.  Also I've suddenly been given a lot of work that's been putting on a lot of stress on me (3 projects within 1 ½ weeks).  I want to write, but I have to do my work (I'm still in high school).  With all my work I can only have one story to work on, at least until some kind of break comes up.  I might do a sequel if ideas come to me.  Hope you can understand, I get easily stressed.  Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 ::Lemon::

**Summary:** An unreal adventure in a TV studio. Kina Sing the host and the victims . . . I mean, guests Hiro and Suguru. What's Tohma's plan having them on this show?

**Warning:** Yes, another m/m lemon, possible violence towards a TV personality and peeping perverts.

**Beginning Note:** Wow, it's been a year since I started posting this story.  ::eyes tear up:: My creation is a year old. I'm so proud! Thanks to all my reviewers! I love reviews, and so far they've all been kind and really helped urge me to write even when I didn't have the time. Also, I don't know about other writers, but this story is inspired by the show. I've recently been reading the manga, so I really can't go by much to write a story fitting more into that story line. And readers feel free to talk to me. I feel it's easier to get along if you already know you have something in common that you like.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                   If Only I Could Tell You – Chapter 8

A soft melody filled the darkly lit room. The source, a single guitar, near by the teal haired keyboardist slept alone. It was barely dawn, blue light shone from the window filling most of the room. Suguru stirred between the sheets slightly, the plucking of the strings disturbing his dreams. A smile came over him and his eyes peeked open. He sat up and looked over at Hiro, concentrating over his guitar and … Suguru's keyboard? The teal haired boy wrapped himself in a sheet in the middle of the bed.

"Hiro, what are you doing with my keyboard?" Suguru asked, wiping some sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing, just looking at it is all," Hiro quickly answered, fidgeting with the equipment.

"Is that why the power light is on?"

He gave a nervous smile to the smaller boy, turning the keyboard off. Putting the guitar down he walked over to the bed, Suguru sitting himself in the older boys lap, straddling his legs. Hiro smiled casually as he let his hands slip down Suguru's waist, settling right above the rim of the shorts he was wearing. Suguru cheeks heated with a rush of blood, lips parted with a heavy gasp as Hiro delved to the crevice of the boy's neck. Suguru yelped as Hiro gently nipped at the sensitive flesh, snickering as he replaced his teeth with lips and planting kisses over the shallow teeth marks. Suddenly the smaller boy arched his back with a yawn. Hiro looked down with a bit of disappointment.

"Boring you am I?" Hiro asked softly.

"No, course not," Suguru yawned. "I just didn't sleep well, I'm a little tired."

"You can go back to sleep, I don't mind."

He looked down at the small boy, his eyes already closed and a soft breathing gently emitting from him. Hiro brush strands from Suguru's face, looking at his soft skin and cute face. Hiro closed his eyes and pulled the boy closer into his embrace.

(Later That Morning)

"Why do we have to do this?" whined Suguru, fighting for the covers keeping him warm as Hiro tried to tug them off. "You've been on TV. You know what those people are like."

"Oh come on, that wasn't so bad," Hiro tried to convince him.

"Not that bad, till the whole thing was up to Shuichi."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro was silently staring at Suguru, giving one good pull of the blankets, but the younger boy had a strong grip.

"That it was a bad situation and I don't see why you would want to do something like it again ...?" Suguru cringed.

"K is making us, and I owe him," Hiro explained. "Besides, he's our manager. That gives him an authority over us whether we like it or not." At that moment Hiro was thinking he didn't. _"Owe him? I think he's gotten enough of what he wants out of me."_ His brow furrowed slightly, but he quickly relaxed looking back at Suguru. "We don't have to answer any questions we don't want to."

"So that means none?" Suguru asked with a groan.

"If you want I can answer all the questions," assured Hiro with a smile, tugging harder at the sheets.

"Ok," Suguru said a little relieved.

"I'll tell them about our first time together and that cute way you blush and look up at me when you're about to ..." Hiro's eyes shifted suggestively to Suguru's waist. His last word was lost, however, as Suguru stopped pulling on the blankets, causing Hiro to fall backwards. "Or I could just tell them how we make each other's butts soar. Yeah, that gets straight to the point."

"That's not funny!"

"Neither is my soar butt," Hiro complained, rubbing his hand over his rear. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing."

"Again I say it's not funny."

"Ok, no more teasing. We'll just go, sit, stare, ignore them, piss them off and leave."

Hiro walked past him, removing his shirt in front of the mirror. Suguru stared at him rather closely, admiring his body as it was revealed before him. The soft curves of muscle and flesh, the way his hair tickled his skin. The guitarist could see the almost bewildered look Suguru had on his face in the mirror. Hiro tossed the shirt in Suguru's face with a chuckle. Suguru grabbed Hiro with a pout, pulling him onto the bed. Hopping on top of him, Suguru straddled Hiro's hips. Hiro looked up with a raised eyebrow a little surprised.

"Cute, very cute. Ok you, K is going to be here any minute."

"I'm not trying to be cute," Suguru responded.

"Well you are," Hiro chuckled. "Come on, I'll compromise with you. I think you'll be happy."

(Outside)

K was sitting in his van whistling to himself. Things had turned into a personal hell a few days ago. Not only had Kina Sing, the woman who killed his chance at getting the band more publicity, walked into NG Records with a deal plan, one that Tohma went along with willingly, and therefore, he had to go along with too. Today he was trying to keep calm. Not because he wanted to, because he had to. It was better he put up with the woman than risk giving her a bad story on him or the band.

He did find her a very annoying and odd woman. She hosted two shows; one her talk show, a distasteful example of daytime television. The other was an evening show on entertainment news, not much better than her other show. The evening show had been the one that had shown the pictures a couple of nights ago. Now the boys were set to go on her talk show. It was a horrible idea and due to have horrible results. _"Why can't we just let business take its own course? Controversy and humiliation is no way to get publicity. Not if you expect to hold any respect in the world."_

Dragging himself out of the van he went to the building entering through the front doors and up the long trail of stairs. He walked up to Hiro's apartment and knocked on the door, pressing his ear to the door. Suddenly he heard a bit of struggling and a crash from deep inside the room. With a raised eyebrow he pulled his ear from the door.

"Hold on," came a strained voice. "Be there in a moment."

Hiro came to the door, his shirt wet and clinging to him in spots. He seemed to be panting with heavy breaths. His hair was still dripping down his clothes. Behind him, Suguru came out, droplets trickling down his forehead. K didn't have to look on them long to get the idea.

"Why are you two so wet, hmm?" asked K curiously with a grin.

"Are we not supposed to shower?" asked Hiro seeing the look in K's eyes. "So are we going? I just want to get this over with." He frowned slightly at the blond. _"Don't look at me that way. Stop looking at me that way. I know what you're thinking. Your attention makes me ill."_

K moved to the side, letting the two boys get past him. He watched as Hiro rushed by, a dirty look in his eyes. Both had a slight blush spreading over their cheeks, but where Suguru showed a bit of embarrassment Hiro showed inconvenience and anger. K just sighed following them outside. All three got into the van and they drove on to the TV station.

"I thought this wasn't being filmed till two, it's only eleven." Hiro's tone seemed irritated.

"Well they have to get you two ready, make sure the crew is all there and that everything is good to go. You've dealt with putting on a show before, this is just a little different. Now if there aren't anymore questions."

"Why do we ...?" Suguru began.

"Good, no more questions," said K, cutting Suguru off. "Time to get out of the van."

"But ...."

"Time to get out of the van," K said, his usual smirk, grasping his side where his gun was.

Startled that he might shoot that thing in such a small closed area, the two boys jumped out of the van, onto the sidewalk in front of the TV studio. They turned to K a little dumbfounded. "Now I'm going to go park this and meet you at the dressing rooms before you go out. Bye!"

Before either could protest against the issue, K drove away, quickly leaving Hiro and Suguru to find their way around the station alone. Hiro glared at the departing van. He might have been the one to force them both into this situation, but he wouldn't force a smile, especially after seeing deeper into the thoughts of his manager. He turned casually to Suguru.

"Want to walk back to the apartment before he comes back?" asked Hiro.

Suguru turned to him and nodded. He saw the sudden change in Hiro's exterior. The keyboardist wasn't sure what was wrong, but it worried him slightly, and only seemed to rise with K around them now. _"Is there something going on? Something I don't know ... between you two?" _ He kept silent side by side with Hiro as they started walking back to Hiro's apartment. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed each of them by the shoulders, dragging them into the building.

"What the f ...?" They were set into a pair of chairs in a dark room, a dark figure stepping in from the door.

"Hello boys!" greeted the person standing before them. It was Kina Sing. "I hope you're ready for your first public interview after becoming a couple! And what a couple you two make." Hiro frowned and almost growled at the woman. "Hope you two aren't shy, because the fans want to know everything about you two." She looked at the two frowning boys. "I'm sorry, did you have other plans? I can't help that. I was promised an interview. And I promised my fans and your fans an interview. So ... we are getting an interview, got it? Good! See you in a few."

"Bitch," cursed Suguru as Kina opened the door to leave. Quickly she turned around looking the two over. Suguru jumped nervously. _"Oh no, she's going to kill me, isn't she?"_

"Did someone say my name?" asked Kina.

"I didn't hear anything," smiled Hiro. Kina glared for a moment then left the room.

"Thanks," snapped Suguru. "Though, I think it's a name she's deserving of."

"Sure, why not, make it your special nickname for her," Hiro suggested nonchalantly.

"What are they all thinking having us on here? I don't want to go out there. What should we do?"

Hiro calmed him with a short kiss on the lips.

"Maybe your cousin is loosing it," Hiro joked with a snicker. "Guessing he had any left to lose."

Suguru hit Hiro in the arm. "Not funny! Are you having a problem with bad jokes today?"

"I guess so," Hiro said, rubbing his arm. "We should find the dressing rooms."

(Parking Lot)

_ "I can tell, by his tone, the way he looked … he knows."_ He lit a cigarette and leaned against the van as he took a few puffs. It was quickly smoked to a bud. "These things burn too damn fast." He got two guns ready on either side of him and headed towards the studio. He stepped out of the parking lot towards the studio, when he saw a limo pull up. Of course, he knew who it was as the petite blonde stepped from the vehicle.

He didn't make himself known, instead he followed Tohma into the studio. It seemed the president of NG records was getting an early seat backstage to the show. Near that seat was Kina.

"Thanks so much Tohma-sama," she said. "I think this will really help both of us. You with the band and me with my show."

"Yes, we shall see the results soon enough," Tohma spoke with one of his cheery smiles. "But you know if anything goes wrong ...." Kina seemed panicked, it made K smile slightly.

"Oh, no, of course, nothing should go wrong. I'll make sure of it myself."

"Good!" Tohma shot her a deadly glare. "You better go adjust your makeup. Someone obviously had a less than classy appearance in mind for you and that eye shadow."

Kina balled up her fist and stormed from the small blonde who sat calm and silent. K came and walked right up next to his boss. _"Can't say I don't like the way you take care of people. You have a ruthless and wicked charm and class about you."_

"Making business arrangements?" K asked casually.

"No, just warnings to unsuspecting victims who don't know me very well," Tohma smiled widely.

K was slightly surprised by this. Tohma had said nothing to him about what he really wanted to get out of the boys being on this show. Yet, it was like him to do something this sort of way. Maybe the reason would be a bigger benefit than the show would be embarrassment.

"Why don't you check on them? We have some time left."

K nodded, heading to the rooms. Coming up to a blank orange colored door, a sign saying "Dressing Room" above it, he knocked lightly on it. With no reply, he turned the knob, a click rippling in the silence. He peeked in slowly with a try at an innocent smile covering his face.

"Just been told to check in on you two ...." He then realized the room was empty. "Shit! Where did you go? We have thirty minutes till cameras roll, forty-five minutes till you have to be on that stage damn it!" Crewmembers and those passing by all looked in at the blond gunman shouting to an empty room. Shaking their heads they continued walking, trying quickly to forget the scene.

"No wonder that band is doing so badly, with a crazy manager like that," one crewmember mumbled. K heard him and rushed out of the room, catching the man from behind.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" the man cried running away from K.

K searched the area with his eyes. Where could two young musicians run off to without someone, fan or not, finding them and doing something with them? Horrible ideas crossed his mind. Some images were more scandalous, while others terrifying. _"What if Hiro and Suguru are tied up somewhere?!"_ Suddenly a dirty grin spread over his face. _"Damn it, this isn't the time. I need to just go find them." _With a sigh the blond manager began to wonder the studio.

As he left, the two boys walked up to the dressing room door. They peeked inside a little before going in. A small sofa to one side, placed against the wall, rips in the fabric and weird stains and discoloration in the cushions. There were a couple of dressers and mirrors lining the opposite wall, slightly cleaner, probably due to less use, or those who did use it. The wall straight ahead of the door was lined with boxes and racks of clothing, none of it looking recently washed and giving off a dusty smell. The ceiling was missing tiles and the walls had a couple of holes and chipped paint.

"This is ours I guess," Hiro commented with a grimace.

"It's so small, sure it's both ours?" Suguru whined. "Ah, and what's that horrible smell?"

"What do you expect from a show like this?" Hiro turned, wrapping his arms around Suguru's hips. "We might as well make the most of our time alone though, before the cameras come on."

Suguru looked at him, shock in his eyes. Was Hiro really suggesting what he thought he was? Hiro pushed the door closed, leaning Suguru against the wall roughly. The younger boy trembled as hot breath touched his neck, only to be followed by soft, wet lips. He gave in slowly, baring his neck openly.

"You still have my bite marks," whispered Hiro, his tongue trailing over the crevice of the other's neck.

Suguru whimpered, clinging to the older boy's hair. Hands unbuttoned Suguru's shirt, pulling it open to reveal the young soft skin. Instantly Hiro's hot lips delve their way down to the boy's perked nipples, teasing them with his tongue and lips. Suguru's cheeks lit up red with heat as he cried out nervously.

Hiro's only response was gripping the small peek of flesh between his teeth. He grabbed the edges of the boy's pants, dropping them to the floor. Suguru turned away bashfully, holding tightly to Hiro's forearms, his body had built up so much anticipation, and Hiro was driving him crazy with it.__

_          "You're still shy I see,"_ Hiro thought teasingly.

          Suguru, turned towards Hiro, but kept his eyes shut, too nervous to look the other in the eye, again, remembering the intensity he felt the last time. When Hiro didn't do anything, Suguru struggled to gain the courage to open his eyes and look at him, even in his exposed state. His large eyes looked into Hiro's smiling ones. The young keyboardist felt a hand trailing up his thigh, goose bumps in its trail and tremors surging through his body. He found his eyes locked to Hiro's again, unable to turn away. Suguru squeaked softly as the hand captured his length. He became roughly pressed to the wall as the hand began pumping him slowly.

His mouth hung open with heavy pants and soft moans, Hiro taking it as an invitation. A mischievous smirk spread his lips as he leaned in, kissing Suguru deeply. The other lips kissed back weakly, unable to meet the force Hiro's lips were giving. Hiro pulled his hand away, moving both hands around the smaller boy. Bracing the smaller legs around his hips, Hiro was met with a yelp as Suguru felt his legs rise from the floor and an equal hardness meet his own.

Wrapping his arms around Hiro's neck and legs around his waist, Suguru continued to whimper against the guitarist's shoulder. One of Hiro's hands reached around, caressing and teasing the sensitive opening. Hiro carried the keyboardist over to the dressers, pressing him against the mirrors. Suguru clinched his eyes shut, crying out as he felt a deep warmth enter him.

Unaware to them, K was returning to check the room again. The blond twisted the doorknob, this time noticing a sound inside. He opened the door slowly peeking in. His eyes shot wide open as he found the two up against the dresser, Hiro comfortable between the smaller boy's legs. His eyes scanned the image before he pulled himself out of the room and shut the door. He leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. "I can't think straight this way. This is just too much for me." Adjusting his tie he walked off to where Tohma was still sitting, blocking out the image.

Hiro's hips started to buck, pushing back and forth into Suguru with more force each time. Suguru yelped with each thrust, his body wanting to tense up in defense of the intrusion. The guitarist's talented hands went to work, stroking the boy's erection and soothing his lower back. The keyboardist bit his lip as he watched, familiar sensations building up in his body. Hiro smirked, kissing at Suguru's shoulder as he felt his body give in. Suguru felt the hot release send sensations through his body, causing him to climax. Soft tears streamed from his eyes down his cheeks, soft quivers continuing on for a moment.

(On Stage)

Kina was out talking to the audience about Hiro and Suguru. There were questionable thoughts on what she was really trying to get out of the audience as far as reactions. These were Bad Luck fans, and yet with some of her questions it seemed she really wanted to turn them against the guys.

"Some say their behavior is immoral," Kina protested, "first with sex appeal, now with homosexual relationships!"

Tohma and K frowned from the sidelines as Kina made a spectacle of herself, shouting into the crowd. The audience was split with those in agreement and those against. K turned back to the dressing room, now wondering if anyone else had seen, that maybe Kina was acting out of anger at what they had been doing backstage of her show. Though it was unlikely, she seemed to like drama and chaos of things around her. Maybe she would have even liked seeing such a vision.

"Is this show always like this?" K asked himself.

"Yes," Tohma answered, besides the fact he wasn't really asked.

Behind them Hiro and Suguru came up, cleaned off and a little refreshed from their previous actions. They looked at the almost angry crowd a little dumbfounded. They're faces fell pale as they heard some of the shouts coming from the people.

"Did we miss something," Hiro asked.

"When did the show turn into modern day witch trials?" cried Suguru.

Tohma stood, placing his hands on his cousin's shoulders. "It's ok. They can't do anything to you. Not if they want to keep more money than what was spent coming here." Truth was this live audience didn't have to spend a penny unless they talked on camera. Otherwise they filled out a small poll for the producers. "Now, off you go!" Tohma gently pushed them on stage, taking his seat again with a smile.

With utter shock plain on their faces, the two looked out into the audience. The crowd had stopped arguing and fell silent, staring at the two. Suddenly they all fell into applaud and a small echo of boos, the two musicians quickly sitting down in two chairs on stage.

"Hello Hiro, Suguru, how are you two?" Kina said sweetly.

"Fine," both said in sync with each other.

"Wow, you two must be some couple to do things like that," she giggled obnoxiously.

"Well, I don't know if it's just us being together, we've worked together and wrote songs and music together long before this."

"And that's why you're together intimately?"

"What ...?"

"The working together, did it influence things?"

"Well time getting to know each other did," Suguru spoke up. "But it wouldn't matter how we worked together.

"So it's a working relationship?" Kina giggled ridiculously at herself.  "Do you have a sex life?"

"I don't think you need to know!" shouted Hiro.

"Who am I kidding? Of course you do. So, Suguru, was he your first?"

"How dare you!" cried Suguru.

Kina turned to the audience with a giggle. "We can take that as a yes. A better question would be what's he like Suguru? You know, in bed, is he an animal?"

Suguru blushed, cheeks turning bright red, some of the audience giggling quietly. Kina smiled wickedly, quickly turning to the cameras.

"We'll be right back after these messages, don't go anywhere."

As the cameras went off she pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. Inhaling deeply, her eyes rolled back in her head slightly with satisfaction. Puffs of smoke leaking out her nose and mouth she smiled at Suguru. With a tap of the cigarette to an ashtray at her desk, she leaned against the front of her desk. _"Smug little boy, you think I didn't hear what you called me. He shouldn't be with you! Hiro is a female sex symbol and you took him away. If you know what's good for you you'll at least give into the humiliation, because frankly, it's all the public attention you'll be getting." _

"You ok there?" she asked Suguru, blowing out another puff of smoke.

"We're out of here!" Hiro shouted.

"Your cousin and I have a deal, Suguru, you two can't go anywhere!"

"Watch us!" Hiro yelled.

Both he and Suguru got up, leaving the stage. Kina tried to chase them only to hear the crew signal the return of the show. With a cough she put out the cigarette, smiling towards the camera. She could help the smoke slipping between her teeth.

"And we're back!" she said cheerfully. "Sadly, Hiro and Suguru couldn't stay. Maybe we'll be able to have them back and get more juice. Hope it was a good show, goodnight." As soon as the cameras cut, she stormed off stage to Tohma. "What was that?"

"Let's talk somewhere else," he suggested to her.

He stood gracefully, leading her to a set of stairs, going up to the roof of the station. Up there a gust of wind hit them, Tohma grabbing hold of his hat and coat. The two walked to the edge of the roof.

"Listen, you ever make a fool of me or members of any of my bands like this again and I'll make you regret it," he said emotionless. "Consider this show canceled."

"You can't do this! I had them on the show. They're probably twice as big now."

"And twice as big a joke I suppose. But this has nothing to do with them. I'm just sick of you and shows like yours. You just happen to be the example for the rest to follow. You like to poke fun at people. And that other show of yours likes to belittle the hard work of the entertainment industry. You point out our spending and our privileges, but not our work and struggle to entertain and be there for fans." He turned to her with a smile. She didn't see as his hands reached out, making forceful contact with her chest, pushing her off the roof. Luckily for her there was a tall truck pulled up close to that side of the station, only making her fall a couple of feet.

"I think my arm is broken!" Kina cried in pain.

"Have a nice evening Ms. Sing."

(Outside)

K waited as the boys came out, angrier than before. They got in the van and headed to Hiro's apartment. All three were silent the whole way. Suguru got out first, going up to the apartment. As Hiro turned to leave, K caught him by the arm.

"Hiro ...?"

The guitarist turned to have his lips meet those of his blond manager. The intruding tongue worked its way in Hiro's mouth seductively. Hiro gasped only to feel the kiss get deeper. Finally wedging himself out of K's grasp, he fell into the door behind him. Shock evident on his face he quickly got out of the car. K was speechless as he watched Hiro hurry into the building. _"What was I thinking? Why did I do that?"_

Hiro touched his lips. They felt hot and sore. He thought K had given up, it was bad enough when they were both drunk, but there was no excuse for this moment. _"Do I tell Suguru? Will he think I wanted to? Did K think I wanted him to kiss me? I can't tell him, it'll hurt him. But he'll hate me if I keep it from him."_ As he approached the apartment he found Suguru talking to a woman. He looked her over for a moment. She seemed in her late thirties, early forties. There were light bruises and scrapes all over her face and arms, not to mention anywhere else not seen. A little unnerved by the sight, he approached slowly.

"Is something going on?" Hiro asked. She looked at him angrily, as though he had rudely interrupted them.

"Suguru, please come home," the woman pleaded.

Hiro looked back and forth between the woman and Suguru. Suddenly she appeared familiar to him. _"What does she want with him? She can't be anyone who cares about him like I do, or else she'd know he's only going to get hurt going back there to that asshole."_

"I have to go home Hiro," Suguru whispered sadly.

"Why, who is this?" He felt hurt. He knew what he would be going back to, and for some reason this woman says it and he has to go back?

"This is my mother."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending Note:** Sequel, sequel, got to have a sequel. I don't know how fast I'll start or post anything for it, but I am planning a sequel. Please be patient with me, though, if you waited for this chapter, I guess you are. I don't have any ideas for the title yet, so you'll just have to look at my profile from time to time or something. Please leave reviews, or I'll hire K for a special job.

**K:** (loads his gun)

**SD:** No, no, save it for later. We'll at least give them a head start. Go make out with Hiro again or something.

**Hiro:** (runs)


	9. Chapter 9 ::Lime::

**Summary:** A hotel nightmare as the boys of bad luck travel to a few performances. Hiro gets stuck choosing beds and just might make the wrong choice.

**Warning:** The return of Shuichi! Isn't that enough to warn you about? Oh, ok. I'll throw in a cross dressing blond. Lots of fun! Fine, fine, I'll include a lime. That's my final offer?

**A/N:** Um… I remember saying something about a sequel. Maybe it was just a dream or something. Yep, that sounds right. So now this chapter is to be part of its previous family, rather than its own fresh start. Like deodorant rather than a shower. :Sniffs: Yeah, it can go a little longer without that shower. Besides, you all like Hiro and Suguru all sweaty, stinky or not, right? For this installment you'll at least have Hiro. :Snickers: Woops, said too much already. Let's kick this thing off right! Enjoy!

-

If Only I Could Tell You – Chapter 9

"Hmm," Suguru hummed, reading over a piece of paper. "I'm not sure if it has rhythm."

"I just write them," Shuichi responded indifferently. "You add the rhythm."

"Stop it!" cried Hiro.

"What?"

"Rhyming!"

"Rhyming? I'm not even trying."

Hiro glared at Shuichi, Suguru staring over the lyrics again. Shuichi played with a pencil for a moment, before using it to draw something on the table. Hiro plucked lazily at his guitar strings, while Suguru looked over the quickly written rhymes. Hiro watched how Suguru's forehead furrowed and his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth. _"It's adorable how hard he concentrates."_ With a dreamy smirk he turned to Shuichi, noticing the pencil markings on the table.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked, frustrated. "You're going to have to clean that up."

"But it's my present," Shuichi argued.

"Huh?"

"See!"

Hiro walked to the other side of the table, looking over Shuichi's shoulder, standing between the pink haired singer and his keyboardist boyfriend. As he put all the lines and curves together he realized what it was. The corner of his mouth and eye twitched as he looked onto Shuichi's odd display of Hiro and Suguru's relationship, sketched darkly on the surface of the meeting room table. With one swift move Hiro's hand made full force contact with the other boy's head.

"Ah!" cried Shuichi, grabbing the back of his head. "What's that for?"

"That!" shouted Hiro, pointing to the offensive picture. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Shuichi made a cute little face jumping around Hiro playfully, poking him jokingly in the sides. "Like you two don't do those sorts of things. Huh? Huh?"

Hiro pushed Shuichi's head into the table face first into his own picture. Suguru snickered lightly as he looked at the picture. The other two looked at him in shock. It was very rare Suguru would laugh at something, especially if Shuichi was behind it.

"You don't honestly find that funny do you?" asked Hiro.

"It isn't too bad," Suguru justified. "I mean it is a good depiction of some things we do. Only thing is, I don't think you have such an evil grin on your face when you're hovering over me like that."

"I knew it!" Shuichi shouted. "Hiro, you cradle robber!"

"Oh, and what do you think your lover would be in different circumstances?" Hiro argued.

"That's different, I'm a mature adult and can make choices of who to be with."

"Yeah, you choose them, even if they don't want to be with you!"

"That's so mean Hiro!"

Suguru sighed, slumping back in his chair. He calmly just turned to the two and their antics. He frowned slightly with a thought. If he didn't know better, he would think deep down, neither one of them cared for the other's relationship. But that made no sense. Shuichi had almost forced them together. _"Had that all just been his teasing and simple joking? Did he not mean for me and Hiro to really be together? Shuichi does have his small serious moments, maybe one of them was trying to come out every time he makes a harsh comment about us."_ He snapped out of his thoughts as the two started beating on each other, bumping the table.

"Least I know you two aren't proving anything about your masculinity," Suguru chuckled. "That's already a lost cause." Both the other boys just stared speechlessly at him. His cheeks brightened up, his mouth agape. "Never mind, I just didn't say that."

The two were about to continue pummeling each other before the door slowly crept open. In the doorway Tohma stood, smiling brightly at them as he walked into the room. He slowly made his way to Suguru, maintaining the cheerful smile.

"Hello Fujisaki-san," he greeted his cousin. "Would you like to speak with your mother, she's calling from my home and wishes to talk with you."

"M-my mother?" Suguru stuttered. "Yes."

The two turned and left the room, walking down the hall to Tohma's office. Entering, a bright light hit Suguru's face, coming from the wall of windows behind Tohma's desk. The view was large and lovely, and today it was lit brightly by the late morning sun. He approached Tohma's desk, picking up the receiver left off the hook.

"Hello," he spoke into the receiver, Tohma sitting at his desk. "How are you doing mother?"

"Suguru, dear, I don't want to be here anymore," his mother responded. "I want us both to just go home."

"I can't, we're better off where we are mother."

"No, Suguru, we should be home. Your father needs us. He wants us to come home. He misses both of us. We can forgive you for what you did. It's in the past. We just all forget about it and you come home to us. Please, Suguru, for our family."

Suguru's features fell slack. "We don't have a home anymore. And he wouldn't be there anyway."

"What do you mean!" his mother cried.

He placed the receiver onto the desk lightly. Looking up at Tohma he forced a light smile.

"Thank you Tohma-san," Suguru said, bowing slightly.

"You don't have to worry about either you know," Tohma said, bringing Suguru to a short pause. "Your father won't be bothering you or your mother again. And in time your mother will be confident to live on her own, even without you if necessary. Don't feel guilty about how you feel or any of your decisions. Neither of your parents had the right to treat you as they did."

"Thank you Tohma-san," Suguru said, slightly shocked buy his cousin's warm approach to the situation.

Tohma picked up the phone as Suguru quietly left. "Goodbye," he said, before simply hanging up the phone.

(Back In the Meeting Room)

Shuichi winced slightly as he felt the bumps on his head. Hiro glared as he scrubbed the pencil markings off the table top. When Hiro finally cleaned it all off Suguru came back in, K behind him, looking very pleased over something. Suguru took a seat next to Shuichi, looking up at K as he stood at the end of the table.

"Hope you boys are ready," he began cheerfully. "You have been set up for a few performance dates."

"Who are we opening for?" asked Hiro.

"You're not opening for anyone. You're going solo on this one."

"What!" cried Shuichi.

"Huh?" K questioned, his expression falling into confusion.

"We're going alone!" Shuichi shouted more loudly than before.

"That is what he said Shuichi," Hiro said, trying to calm his friend.

"We're not ready for that!"

"Oh, but you're always the one saying we're ready for anything," Hiro pointed out with a small smile.

"Well… I guess that's true," Shuichi admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then it's settled!" K shouted. "Off you go! We'll be out of here this afternoon."

The boys all fell silent staring at him. K raised an eyebrow at them, his arms still raised in the air with cheerful energy. The three sitting at the table became pale, staring at their manager. K grinned, touching his side where a gun was held comfortably. The three boys jumped up without argument. And how could they? Either they go through with it or get threatened into it. Both have the same results.

(Later That Afternoon)

"We'll be gone two weeks Yuki," Shuichi explained. "I'm so excited."

"Off to more little performances, what's new?" Yuki grumbled.

"Oh, don't miss me too much. We can have special time together when I get back," Shuichi whined, clinging to Yuki in a hug.

"I won't miss you at all. It's nice having such quiet with you not around."

Shuichi pouted, only to be interrupted by the door bell. Yuki walked over with his cold expressionless features, talking into the speaker.

"Who is it?"

"Hello Eiri-san," said K's voice on the other end. "Here to pick up Shindou." Yuki picked up Shuichi's bags and led the boy out the door.

"Yuki, you're walking me out?" At that question, Yuki gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"No," Yuki said, slamming the door. "I'm getting peace for two weeks."

"Yuki, don't be so mean to me," Shuichi shouted, kicking the door.

"Nothing new here I see," Hiro said with a chuckle.

"Hiro, why does he have to be so mean to me when I leave?"

"Maybe he's mad you're leaving him."

"Really!"

"Nah, probably just him," Hiro commented, staring idly down the hall.

"Not helping," Shuichi grumbled with a pout.

"Is that what I was supposed to be doing? Come on, you both will forget and share more of that "hello sex" of yours!" Shuichi started chuckling.

"Sex greetings! Let's see the greeting card industry compete with that!"

The two reached outside, snickering lightly as they joined K and Suguru. Getting into the van, Suguru looked at Hiro and Shuichi who were recovering from laughter, suspicion on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a confused look.

"Just Shuichi and his lover," Hiro said, making a face at the last word. He wrapped his arm around Suguru lovingly. "They deal with problems we don't have to."

"You mean like one completely annoying the other?" Suguru asked, making a face at Shuichi.

"Want to come a little closer and say that!" challenged Shuichi.

Suddenly the van made a jerk, throwing the boys around slightly in the back. K smiled slyly, peeking into the back. The boys glared at him slightly.

"What was with that?" shouted Shuichi.

"Just seeing who was wearing their seatbelts," K said smiling ahead, "that and ending your childish arguments. This isn't going to be all that short of a trip, we don't need petty fights."

"We're driving all the way tonight?" asked Suguru.

"No, we'll stop at a hotel on the way where Sakano will meet us. Then we'll go from there."

(That Evening)

Suguru clenched tightly to Hiro, softly breathing as the ride had put him to sleep. Hiro leaned down, nuzzling the younger boy gently. The soft smell of almond and peach soap lingered in Suguru's hair. However, he grimaced, looking to his opposite side, spotting Shuichi drooling closely to him. He tried to inch away to avoid contact, only to have his friend fall over against him. Crying out in disgust, Hiro woke both boys.

"What's going on back there?" asked K quietly.

"Nothing, nothing is going on," Hiro assured.

"Stop moving around Hiro," Shuichi groaned. "Your warm arm makes the perfect pillow."

"Yeah," Suguru agreed, snuggling up to him a bit more.

He gave in between the two with a groan. The van jerked to a halt, tossing them slightly, once more.

"We're here boys," K announced, jumping out of the van.

"Here, where?" cried Shuichi, looking around.

"The hotel," K answered, opening the door to the back. He pulled out a box, pulling out some clothes.

"Now we don't want to draw attention, so we'll have to put on an appearance for the front desk."

The boys sat up, looking at their manager suspiciously. K began tossing them outfits, only to pull out what looked to be one of Shuichi's outfits for himself. He looked up grinning dangerously at them.

"Now get out. I have to change!"

They jumped out, hearing the rustling and struggle as the older man got into his clothes.

"What kind of plan is he up to?" Shuichi asked quietly.

"Who knows," Hiro said with a deep sigh.

Slowly the van door slid open, a tall blond in a skirt jumped from the van, standing before them. They all gawked at K. He was now clad in a flowing blue skirt and a white blouse. The boys almost screamed as they noticed two mounds had appeared on his chest. K had pulled his hair up into a fancy golden bun and applied some red lipstick. The blond walked over to Hiro, wrapping his arm around him.

"Hello husband," he said with a slight wink.

"What!" cried Hiro, jumping away, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

"We're going to disguise ourselves as a family. Now I know we don't look old enough to have a son and daughter, but this way no one suspects us as a touring band."

"We're not a touring band. They're just a few performances. You haven't even said where they are. We're traveling around in the back of your van. That hardly counts as touring."

"Calm down Hiroshi," K said, smiling.

"Sounds more like we're skipping out on classes," said Suguru.

"What!" the others all cried.

"Nothing, you know, kids at school, skip classes and stuff, just hanging out in the back of someone's… van…"

"You're not doing that are you?" K asked hovering over the teen. "I would have to report it to Tohma."

"No, of course I'm not skipping classes," Suguru whimpered, hiding behind Hiro. "I have a personal tutor most of the time."

"Ok boys, in to the van and change."

"Wait, all of us?" shouted Shuichi.

"We don't have time to go one at a time," K argued.

The boys got back into the van, K closing the door behind them. He leaned against it nonchalantly, whistling to himself. He looked in one of the mirrors, adjusting his newly formed chest. Inside the van voices of complaints and arguments started.

"Who is touching me?"

"Ah! I need a little more room here!"

"I really feel someone touching my butt!"

"I know I'm good looking but no one better be looking at me change."

"I didn't take you as the underwear type Hiro."

"Shuichi shut up already!" both Suguru and Hiro shouted.

The two jumped out grumbling, leaving Shuichi half finished getting his clothes on. Hiro dressed a suit unfitting to his looks and a thin mustache graced upon his top lip. Suguru got out in a pair of shorts, a shirt, a sweater vest and glasses.

"Very funny you two perverts!" Shuichi shouted, slamming the door.

"Hey, be gentle with my baby!" K yelled, rubbing his hands across the van. "She's taken me to most of my jobs. I even performed my first hit from her."

"H… hit?" Suguru stuttered. "I don't take it K has ever been a music artist. Why did I even have to dress up? I just look like a rich brat."

"Oh and you're dressed up you say?" Hiro teases with a laugh.

"Stop trying to be funny Hiro," Suguru grumbled, causing Hiro to tense up with a cough.

Suddenly K clenched himself tightly to his van in the best attempt at an embrace. Hiro and Suguru took a step back from the cross dressing man as he threw himself against the van. He started stroking circles against it. They both grimaced as Shuichi opened the door, wearing a dress similar to those he had worn before. A school girl outfit, bow in hair and a pair of Mary-Jeans on his feet.

"Oh, we're a family now," K cheered in an attempt at a feminine voice.

"Are we really doing this?" Suguru whispered.

"Afraid so," Hiro commented.

"Come children, we should check into a couple of rooms now," K said as he hooked his arm into Hiro's.

"Children!" complained the keyboardist.

Following behind, Shuichi skipped slightly, his skirt flowing back and forth. However, Suguru glared at K's back, watching the way the blond held Hiro close. If he didn't consider Hiro so trustworthy, or just find K a bit idiotic, he'd think something going on between them. It was also reassuring how Hiro pulled away with desperation. It put a smile on the boy's face how uninterested Hiro appeared. Walking up to the front desk, they found themselves met with an odd look from the clerk. K grinned widely, pulling Hiro closer.

"I believe I made a reservation," K said cheerfully in his best female voice. "Mrs. Winchester."

"Uh, yes… Mrs. Winchester," the clerk responded, a nervous look. "Two rooms, 10th floor."

He pulled out 4 keys, placing them on the counter. The guests wondering the first floor, in and out of the bar area and elevators, all looked at them in a perplexed manner. Some men shot K seductive glances. Suguru and Hiro just sighed. Shuichi giggled as he received some looks himself though he couldn't tell the difference of ones of interest and ones of horrified curiosity.

"Hey sexy," a man passing by shouted. "That little boy can't please you like a real man can."

"I'm more of a man than you," K said smirking.

"I'm hurt," the guy said, holding his chest. "But that wouldn't stop me from getting a lay out of a pretty thing like you."

"No, but my dick might." The guy fell silent, walking away quickly.

"Are you trying to cause trouble," asked Hiro, pulling away from the blond.

"Haven't I been your manager long enough? You should know… I am trouble."

All four entered the elevator, Hiro blushing furiously as he stood next to his manager. He couldn't help but notice how high the skirt was riding up on the long legs. His psychotic manager had completely planned ahead. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Walking out towards their rooms, K pulled out one of the keys unlocking one of the rooms and walking in. Inside was a plain white room, two twin beds, and two dressers against the opposite wall, a large mirror above them, a TV between them, and a door leading to the other room. Another door in the room leads to the bathroom, with a shower and bath. K walked over to the door to the other room. Pulling out the same key to unlock the first, he pulled out on of the other keys to unlock the second door.

"Double doors?" Suguru asked.

"Yeah, they're for rooms that are being used by associated people," K explained, "like one big room. The separate doors are so each group can decide their own moments for privacy." His tone shifted with the last sentence, making the others shiver slightly.

The next room was similar aside from the single queen bed. Hiro's eye began to twitch. Was that supposed to be for him and his "wife"? The room was a sign of tasteful subtlety on the part of the clerk there. He'd rather climb into a cramped twin with Suguru than put on a show to the hotel with K in one big bed. _"Show, what show am I assuming there'll be?"_ He dreaded the thought of really asking, but he wanted to know now what his manager was planning.

"So who gets what room?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Makes no better sense that you and Suguru get this one and Shuichi and I the other," K answered in a calm tone. Hiro was surprised to say the least, but thankful. "But no fooling around you two," K added, poking the tip of Hiro's nose. Behind them Suguru was blushing out of his mind, while Shuichi giggled and pointed.

K looked down at his watch, noticing the time. It was eight o'clock, and as though on cue, Shuichi's stomach began growling like a lion. He looked up at the others, grinning and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"Wow, I must be hungrier than I thought," Shuichi laughed.

"Nah, I'm pretty hungry too," Hiro said, holding his stomach.

"That's settled," K shouted, "we order room service."

"Doesn't that cost extra?"

"Hush Hiro, if nothing else we take it out of your return from the performances."

"I'm willing to splurge some of my money on a good hotel meal," cheered Shuichi.

"Well I'm not," Suguru said with a pout. "I'm fine with a cheep meal." Suddenly the younger boy yawned.

"Looks like it's near someone's bed time," Hiro teased a huge grin on his face.

"Is not," Suguru said with another yawn, shoving Hiro away playfully.

K walked into the other room, sitting on one of the beds. He picked up the phone, calling room service. It wasn't until he finished calling he heard rustling from the other room and went back in. Looking in he found Shuichi hunched over digging into a small cabinet like thing by the bed.

"What is he doing?" K asked.

"Eating out of the mini bar," Hiro answered.

"What! Don't any of you have any idea how expensive those things are? Everything is like five times as much as you would normally find them!"

Shuichi peeked out, chocolate covering the rim of his mouth. "Then I'll eat this now, and we replace it with the cheaper, store bought version later."

"We're going to owe a fortune to this place when we leave," Suguru complained.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the other room. Shuichi jumped up, only to be held back by his blond manager. Suguru walked ahead to answer the door. Shuichi plopped onto one of the beds and kicked off his shoes.

"By the way," Hiro began, getting K's attention. "Can you lose the boobs already?"

K looked down at his chest, a grin spreading over his face. He held them, a look of pride and joy. "But I rather like them."

"I can't stay here, eating, with you having two couch pillows stuffed into a bra. It'd be nice if you took off the skirt and blouse too."

"Being naughty are we?" K gave the guitarist an evil look.

"What!"

"Are you coming to eat?" Shuichi asked, food hanging from his mouth.

Hiro left the room, tossing K his bag roughly to change into something. He sat on one of the beds next to Suguru, turning on the TV. Suguru looked over at Hiro through the corner of his eye.

"You're blushing," Suguru said calmly, staring back at the TV screen. "What happened?"

"What, I'm not blushing," Hiro assured, laughing softly.

K walked in, a pair of loose fitting slacks on, a white tank, open dress shirt and bare feet. Hiro also noticed he had let down his hair. The blond manager sat down on the floor between the two beds, he leaned against the bed Shuichi was laid out on, and kicked up his legs on the bed Hiro and Suguru were sitting on.

His foot stretched out, teasing the burgundy haired teen's thigh. The guitarist tensed up, unable to react. K smirked devilishly. He grabbed a bowl of food from the cart and watched the television, all the while having his foot maneuver its way over Hiro's leg. Hiro on the other hand, clenched his teeth tight and tried to gently get out of K's reach.

After a while, food finished and all the good shows on TV over, the guitarist rubbed his sleep drowned eyes, ready to go to bed. He stood, finally getting the pesky limb away from him. He turned to Suguru, ready to go into the other room, only to find him passed out on the bed, fully asleep. _"How did I not notice? What do I do, there's not enough room for me to sleep with him, unless I want to come off sick and just pile on top of him."_ He sighed.

"Looks like your boyfriend has claimed my bed," K pointed out with a smile as he stood up. "I guess we're roomies."

"I'll sleep on the floor… thanks!"

"Oh come now Hiro, we're both mature men. I can keep my hands to myself."

"That doesn't count the rest of your body though."

"I see you've caught on. I guess people can do quite a lot without their hands, can't they?" K leaned in, warm breath touching the back of Hiro's neck, causing slight shivers. "I can tell you remember Hiroshi."

"How about you take the floor," Hiro grumbled, walking over to the other room. K followed, combing one hand through his hair, the other slipping down and unbuttoning his pants.

Hiro took some clothes into the bathroom and changed. Walking out in shorts and a shirt to sleep in, he found K already snuggled up in bed, eyes shut tight and breathing softly. He grabbed one of the pillows and he laid out on the floor. K cracked an eye open with a slight pout.

"Come on, I wont bite, we can share a mattress for one night," K argued. "I won't hump you like a bunny." K grinned at that sentence. _"That is unless you want me to."_

Hiro groaned, placing the pillow back on the bed and slumping next to his manager. He pulled the covers over himself, his hand brushing against the body next to him.

"You aren't wearing anything are you?" Hiro growled angrily.

"I'm not supposed to be uncomfortable just because we're sharing a bed."

"It would be common courtesy to wear clothes though," Hiro complained, getting between the sheets and cover.

"Why? Shy of my naked body Hiroshi?" K asked, leaning on his elbow towards Hiro.

Hiro's skin began to tingle. He shut his eyes trying to suppress his thoughts. K smiled and grasped Hiro's hand in his, leading it down his chest and abdomen, feeling the slight curves of his flesh. Hiro's eyes shot open as he found his hand at K's thighs. He pulled away with a yelp, falling onto the floor next to the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted.

"Are you trying to say you find no enjoyment in it Hiroshi?"

"Stop saying my name like that!"

K leaned over the edge of the bed, looking down at Hiro stunned on the floor. He grabbed the teen's collar, pulling him up roughly, only to press his lips with Hiro's. Despite his previous outbursts, Hiro didn't fight. Instead he rose to his feet, getting back on the bed. Both on their knees, the sheets fell to expose K's nakedness. Hiro panted harshly as K's lips and tongue danced further down to his neck and collar bone. His hands roamed to the rim of Hiro's clothing.

"I'm not doing this," Hiro said, a slight panic to his voice as he pushed K away.

He got up, slapping his forehead as he headed for the door. K shamelessly passed in front of him, blocking the door. The blond glared at him, silently challenging him. "You remember our kiss, I know you do. I saw the anger you had towards me a few days later. But I think you wanted to be angry at someone other than you."

"That wasn't me, I was drunk, upset," Hiro argued.

"I can't believe that you were just drunk Hiroshi. I've been around plenty. They lose inhabitations, become emotional, sexual, and violent. But you touched me gently, with a tenderness and craving. I would say even before him, you had an attraction to me."

K moved in closer to him. Hiro stepped backwards, falling back against the bed, plopping a seat on the edge. K gave him a smile of satisfaction. His eyes seemed almost hypnotized as K approached him. _"What am I doing? What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing!"_ Hiro's mind went blank as he found his eyes meeting K's lower waist. His mouth fell slack, his eyes heavy and cheeks red. The older man's eyebrow twitched with interest.

"Don't stare too long Hiroshi," K teased, "your eyes might get stuck."

K settled his knee between Hiro's thighs, hearing the boy's breathing quicken. He felt a rush of excitement as Hiro's lust heavy eyes focused on his. _"I knew he felt something. He could never really hide it. I can't just let it go this time."_ Leaning in, he kissed Hiro deeply, tongues mingling and teeth nipping.

Hiro kissed back equally, soft moans escaping him. His head started spinning, only the contact making him feel steady and in place. K felt a blood rush with each pleasurable noise Hiro made, he began feeling an unbearable heat radiate between his thighs. Hiro suddenly found himself giving in completely as he stripped himself of his shirt. Hot breath and wet lips dove for one of Hiro's dark peaks. The guitarist fell back against the sheets, arching his back with ecstasy.

K smiled down, hair hanging, framing his face. He curved his fingers to the rim of Hiro's shorts, sliding them off easily. The guitarist tilted his head back, biting his lip harshly. His whole body was overcome with a light blush, both of shyness to his exposure and shame. He felt lips trail down his neck and stomach, only to tense when they reached his hip. K's tongue darted out, tasting its way down a path of Hiro's thigh.

_"I can't do this. It isn't right. I can't give in to something like this. I…"_ The younger boy's thoughts completely stopped as he felt a strong hand grasp him tightly. The forceful, yet teasing touch was unbearable. He had never been on the receiving end, unsure he could handle it.

_"I have to stop."_ He wanted to cry out as he felt K's tongue work its way over him. _"Stop yourself now!"_ He noticed a shift of weight on the bed, cracking his eyes open, Hiro saw K standing up, positioning himself over him. Hiro clenched his eyes shut. _"You have to get out of this. I have to stop. I have to stop! I have to...!"_

-

**Ending Note:** Don't hate me, please! I actually have ideas ahead of time… sort of. So this isn't just to make people angry and Suguru lovers kill me. I like K/Hiro a lot, so it was for me, but also the people who seemed to like the teasers. I guess this was a big teaser, but I didn't want anyone to hate me for this, so I tried to leave it light, or at least short. We'll find out how far in goes the morning after. Review please. And I would like no evil "you better put Hiro back with Suguru or I'll set you on fire!" reviews. That's taking the term "flamers" too far.


	10. Chapter 10 ::Lemon::

**Summary:** Hiro wakes to a shocking revelation… he has amnesia and thinks K is his boyfriend, not only upsetting Suguru, but because of the amnesia can't even win Suguru back… the end. No just joking, you'll have to read and find out. Don't curse at me or throw things… I thought that was a pretty funny joke.

**Warning:** Light lemon. Also, a little confusing in the beginning, but it's supposed to be.

**Note:** Ok, it's been a while, but for good reason. I not only had this chapter done a while ago, I rewrote it again and had that done. The first version was really depressing and I didn't like it. The second time I was just trying to get the story finished with. It was a pathetic attempt at ending things and was really cliché. I hope people like this ending, because I really don't want to write it a forth time. So, here you go and happy holidays to all.

------------------------------------------**If Only I Could Tell You**-------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------**Chapter 10**-------------------------------------------------

Heavy panting caused an ache throughout Hiro's chest as he felt anticipation serge through his body. He turned his head away, biting his lip with welcomed pain. The guitarist couldn't hold back a soft cry as K slid his hand down the underside of his thighs, down to his calves. He shuddered as his legs were placed on a strong set of shoulders. Looking back up into the deep blue eyes of the older man he felt his cheeks fill with heat. "_Damnit Hiro, stop yourself now!"_ Despite his conscious trying to break through in his deepest thoughts, the only sound of protest he made was that of a passionate moan.

"That's it Hiroshi," K whispered, his voice saturated with lust.

Hiro quivered with a small whimper. Shutting is eyes tightly, feeling a concentration of bodily heat coming closer, he squirmed to get free. A hand on each of his thighs stroking gently, it took him a moment to hear the voice of a third party. He looked towards the doorway, his vision clouding. All he could make out was a short, lean teen with a wild head of hair.

"Hiro!" came what sounded to be Shuichi's voice.

Hiro sat up with shock, only to have K gently push him back to the bed. His blond manager dipped his head into the sensitive spot under his chin. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to look at the doorway again.

"Hiro!" called a fourth voice. Hesitantly Hiro raised his head to look. His stomach twisted seeing Suguru's form. "We're here."

"Hiro, get up!" called Shuichi.

He tried to pull himself up and recover some decency, only to feel hands grasp him and shake him. Turning back to K he saw that the man was slightly upset. "Focus on me Hiroshi." At that moment his manager reached between his legs causing a yelp from him. Hiro took force, maneuvering out of his awkward position, though the blond made it anything but easy. He grabbed the bed sheet, wrapping it around his waist as he ran to Suguru.

"Suguru, please I…" he began, looking up at the keyboardist. He was bothered by the concentration in the younger boy's eyes in the direction behind him. He followed the gaze to the older blond. His throat tightened as pain collected in his chest. "Suguru?"

"Hiro, it's time to go."

Suddenly the young musician disappeared. Hiro looked around in a panic. Looking back at the bed he found his lover at the mercy of the man he had just escaped. He fell back against the door frame, his body becoming numb. Suguru lay across the bed, his back arching his chest against K's. Tears and frustrations welled up in him at the display.

"Hiro," Suguru called softly. Hiro looked at him, met with a blank stare as K pushed his body into the boy. "Hiro."

"Stop it!" he shouted through clenched teeth.

"I can't."

"Bring him or he gets left behind," K commanded with frustration.

"What?" Hiro asked with confusion.

"It's time to wake up Hiro," Shuichi said, dragging him by the arm towards the bed. The guitarist struggled to gather his feet, disturbed by everything taking place.

"Hiro, come on," Suguru said with a slight urgency. Hiro thought how he would normally melt for that voice, but now only found himself feeling sick.

At the moment he expected to fall into the bed his lover was being exploited over, he instead met a hard, rough surface. Blinking his eyes open to the brightness of the sun, Hiro looked around, seeing all the same faces, but quite a different scene. Getting up with confusion he first looked at Suguru who was smirking ever so slightly.

"You're quite a heavy sleeper when you want to be," he teased.

"Or when you're enjoying the dream, aye Hiro?" Shuichi hinted, jabbing his elbow into the guitarist's ribs. "I wonder what you were dreaming about." The pink haired singer signaled towards Hiro's pants.

Hiro looked down suddenly ashamed of his evident erection. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket he tried to hide it, stretching the jacket as far as he could. His cheeks rosy with humiliation he looked at K from the corner of his eye. It appeared the man was ignoring the three of them, but if the burgundy haired teen could say so, it was with force.

K took the lead towards the hotel, the boys following. Hiro avoided looking at anyone, not due to his embarrassing state, but unable to look at any one of the males around him without his cheeks becoming crimson and his insides shifting uncomfortably. He was startled out of his concentration when an arm wrapped around his. For the first time since they started walking he dared to look at another person. Met with a small smile and blush from Suguru he couldn't stop his own lips from imitating the same smile.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" Suguru whispered shyly.

"Nothing really," Hiro answered with a frown.

"Nothing?" the younger boy giggled. "So why were you saying my name so much? You weren't…?"

"Don't ask me. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well if it was that bad, it was only a dream."

"Yeah, it was just a dream."

(Later in the Hotel)

"Man, there's nothing to watch," Shuichi whined, holding down the channel changing button.

"How would you know, you never stop to look," Suguru stated.

"I have super fast vision," Shuichi responded with a know-it-all tone. "I can tell something sucks in one flicker."

"Yeah, what about the channels still going when you turn from the TV?" Hiro asked.

"I have eyes in the back of my head," Shuichi groaned throwing a pillow at the guitarist.

As soon as the pink haired singer turned back to the TV screen Hiro took the initiative to throw it back at him. Both he and Suguru laughed at the teen's reaction, falling forward, mostly with shock. Turning back with a glare the singer pounced at his friend.

"I thought you had eyes in the back of your head!" Hiro yelled as Shuichi straddled his stomach, pounding him with the same pillow.

Suguru watched with a sort of bored smile, one Hiro instantly noticed. Realizing the discomfort Shuichi's position on him was causing his lover he sat up, toppling the other teen off the bed. Suguru's eyes brightened a little with surprise, making Hiro smile a bit wider with a thought. Picking up his light-weight friend by the waist he led him to the door.

"Hey Hiro, what the hell are you doing!" screamed the singer, struggling out of the guitarist's grasp.

Pushing him out into the hall Hiro leaned out slightly. "Give us an hour alone."

Shuichi's eyes bulged with shock before falling half-lidded with a look of mischief. "And what if I don't?"

"I'll lock you in the van until morning."

"That wouldn't be very nice."

Shuichi tried to get back into the room, pushing against the door, to which Hiro responded kicking him in the knee and shoving him away from the door. The singer got off his butt yelling some slurs at his band mate before storming off. Rolling his eyes Hiro slammed the door shut. Turning back into the room he looked at Suguru still sitting on the bed furthest from the door. The boy seemed perplexed by the sudden shift in things. He stared at Hiro a bit, noticing the heavy look of his eyes. Feeling a bit of discomfort he tried to adjust his spot on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" Suguru asked softly.

Hiro closed the distance between them, not answering the question. Once standing in front of Suguru he leaned in, placing his knee between his legs. He could hear the sharp intake of breath before pressing their lips together. The teal haired keyboardist was surprised yet pleased. Opening his mouth, Suguru let out an arousing moan, sending sensations through Hiro's body.

"Hiro," Suguru gasped.

"He'll be back soon," Hiro panted between the kisses he was trailing down the boy's jaw line to his neck. "I just wanted… you… alone."

He started inching Suguru's shirt up over his head, extremely excited by the needy grasp the younger musician took on his head, planting a rather rough kiss on his lips. "_Getting bolder?"_ That thought was further supported as Suguru gently urged him to sit on the bed, moving to straddle his waist. The guitarist smiled sweetly, brushing his hand over Suguru's soft pink cheek. He stared into those big brown eyes, overwhelmed with passion, and those lips, slightly parted and swollen. Before he could lean in to capture those lips again they came in to capture his. The energy and desire of the other boy was stirring the nerves under his skin and heated his already rushing blood. The mutual eagerness was all too thrilling, the younger boy normally having such a shyness about sex. Gripping the underside of the boy's thighs, Hiro laid them both on their sides. Never parting their lips, both kicked themselves out of their pants, Hiro nearly tearing his shirt off his back.

Hiro savored the soft suppleness of the other's body. He couldn't imagine anyone else being so soft or smelling so good even breaking a sweat. Kissing, licking, biting, and tasting a tender spot on Suguru's collar, Hiro hoisted one of the boy's smooth and soft thighs over his hip. With one push their bodies collided, connecting. Suguru tilted his head back with a low cry, hands gripping solid shoulders. Slowly Hiro set a pace. Like the ticking of a clock, with every thrust Suguru let out a pleasurable whimper or moan.

As was custom between them their eyes met and locked on one another. Hiro grinned slightly at the pained expression of his lover, quickening his pace. All of a sudden Suguru pushed him away, keeping his leg wrapped around his hip tightly. Hiro took this as an order for him to lay back. His head blanked. With the weight of thoughts absent from his head it began to spin and swirl. Staring up at those affectionate, almost lustful, brown eyes as his lover rocked his hips into his caused orgasmic chills to shoot out from his groin. Sitting up he grabbed onto the sides of the slender form on top of him, stroking them soothingly. One tender kiss between them before their foreheads press together, mouths slack with heavy breaths.

All sound lost from their throats as the force of their bodies burst into one another. Feeling his peak approaching Hiro took what was remaining of his energy and applied it to Suguru's hot, aching flesh. Receiving fingers digging desperately into his shoulder blades, Hiro cued his hand into a vigorous stroke. Suguru remained silent, though his fingers pressed into Hiro's back harshly, making marks that would last a while. Tipping his head slightly Hiro gave Suguru a few greedy nips on his lips. With an climatic shudder, both wrapped tightly around one another. Hiro fell deadly still while Suguru continued to rock and squirm before fallowing suit.

Falling back against the bed, both took in deep breaths. Just as Hiro closed his eyes he heard soft giggling. Cracking one eye open Hiro looked at Suguru, the boy falling into a hoarse fit of laughter. Rubbing the smooth, sweat soaked back he let out a husky laugh himself.

(Later)

Still basking a little, Hiro couldn't wipe the smirk from his face coming out of the bathroom. He trailed his fingers through his damp hair taking a seat on the bed Suguru and he would be sleeping in. Suguru sitting on the other side was still carefully towel drying his hair. The guitarist folded his arms behind his head lying back on the bed with a deep sigh as his boyfriend crawled snuggly between the sheets. Peaking out the corner of his eye Hiro thought back to before their little physical exertion.

"You're not, jealous of him, are you?" Hiro asked with a sly smile.

Suguru's eyes shot open, their look instantly shifting into a glare turning to the guitarist. "You mean Shuichi!" Hiro leaning on his elbow, cocking his head to the side giving the keyboardist a questioning look. "No, I'm not jealous. I just don't see why he has to climb all over you."

"He really doesn't mean anything by it. We were just like that as kids and he hasn't grown out of it."

"How would you feel if I was always straddling someone else?" Suguru asked with a slight pout.

Hiro almost didn't think twice about it. However, images from his dream flashed back. He saw K all over the young boy, groping, thrusting, and panting. Swallowing the lump in his throat he looked the boy in the eyes. "I would hate it."

Suguru's frown softened becoming more serious. "I guess I'm just insecure. Worried someone will want you and have more to offer."

Hiro brushed the back of Suguru's neck with his free hand. His fingers trailed down the soft shoulder and arm gently, finally taking a strong grasp on the slightly smaller hand at the end. "What if I told you someone does and did offer themselves?" He paused looking at the panic in those beautiful eyes. "But I refused." Suguru's expression barely changed, only difference was the obvious conflict of keeping eye contact and struggle on whether to show happiness. "Who could offer me anything I'd want more than you? Suguru, I'll always want you, even if you find yourself not wanting me back."

Tears started building in the rims of Suguru's eyes. Cupping his cheek, Hiro leaned in to plant a kiss full of affection and love on the younger boy's lips. Parting Suguru looked thoughtfully at Hiro. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters," Hiro began with a smile, "is that I lo…." Before he could finish he was cut off by a finger to the lips.

"Don't say it. You don't need to tell me. I know." Suguru smiled at the slightly stunned Hiro, planting a meek kiss on his lips. "But they better know they can't have you."

Suguru lowered deeper into the sheets, reaching to turn off his lamp. Hiro watched him closely for a moment before doing the same, wrapping an arm over the boy's small waist.

(Later)

Shuichi dragged himself into the room. Under his breath passing the two other boys he grumbled curses and mocking imitations of the two. With an over the top yawn and stretch he kicked off his shoes and stripped down to what he would wear to bed. Turning on the lamp next to his bed, ready to pull back the sheets and get in he looked the bed over.

"What the hell Hiro!" Shuichi cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ending Note:** Done! I was going to end it with Hiro and Suguru, but I thought it would be hilarious for Shuichi to return to a rather messy bed, especially messy in that way. I've had other ideas for Gravitation stories, but who knows if I'll pick any to work on. But I do have fanfiction and original pieces I've been gradually adding to. Maybe I'll be able to start posting something soon. I'd like to have the time to write like I used to starting February, but we'll see. Thanks so much for reading and telling me what you think. I'd like to continue writing things people enjoyed like this. And I apologize again for the wait on this last chapter. If you're all not so mad I'd like you to review this as well.


End file.
